The Beast Ninja
by rapterjc
Summary: While helping three rogue ninjas of Yajuugakure, Naruto and Tenten get kidnapped and get their memories erased. Now believing they're Beast ninjas, Naruto & Tenten forget all about their lifes in Konoha and join this new village. naruten
1. Introduction: The Escaped Ninjas

Welcome to my fanfic. i hope you enjoy reading my naruto tale.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

While the moon shined in the dark night sky, three shadows were moving swiftly through the thick forest below. The shadows were running on top of the tree tops. Two of the figures were following the one in the lead of them. Each at a different side of his.

"We have to find them and fast." One of the figures told the one in the lead.

"I know. If they end up in another village hands. Then that's it for the Village Hidden in the Beast." The figure in the lead responded. As the three figures ran across the tree tops each one of them wore a ninja headband with a mark that looked like a four pawed beast with claws had stuck their paw on the metal.

As the three figures disappeared into the distance, below the tree tops three smaller figures stepped out from behind a tree trunk.

"That was close." The smallest of the figures said in a boy's voice.

"Quiet Raiden." The tallest figure whispered to the small one in a boy voice.

"Both of you have to be quiet. If they find us, then we'll never be free." The third figure warned them in a girl voice.

"What now?" the smallest one asked.

"Look, according to my map there's a village that way." The tallest figure told them as he held a map and pointed into the forest with his other hand.

The three figures then nodded then ran toward the direction the tall one pointed to.

Meanwhile, far ahead of the three figures was the sleeping village of Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Deep within the village a young shinobi with blonde hair has just awoken.

"Man, what just happened. Why do I have a feeling something big is about to happen." The shinbi named Naruto yawned before he finally collapsed back to sleep.


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Note This takes place after Sasuke's leaving, but before the three year skip.

* * *

The next morning started off normal for Naruto. Once he gotten up he quickly made him some ramen to eat. With his breakfast finished, Naruto left his house and left to begin his training for the day.

"This is boring. There hasn't been any exciting missions for four days now. At least all this extra time I can use for my training." Naruto said to himself as he ran down the busy street of Konoha.

As he ran down the streets toward the forest he soon passed three familiar ninjas.

One was a boy with a hair-style that looked like a bowl, and wore green spandex. He wore a red leaf band around his waist.

The one next to him was girl her hair tied in two balls on different sides of her head. She wore a pink sleeveless shirt and green pants. She wore also wore a leaf headband, but hers was around her forehead.

The one next to her was another male, but had longer hair, and wore it in a ponytail. He also wore a leaf headband around his forehead. His eye's had white pupils in them. He wore a plain shirt and black shorts.

"Where is Naruto going in such a hurry at this time of the day?" Tenten asked her two teammates Lee and Neji.

"Training I guess." Neji replied.

"Yes, his enthusiasm to train is very inspiring. Please my fellow youthful teammates let's follow his example. Let's train till we can no longer move!" Lee yelled at the top of his lungs.

Soon everyone on the street stared at Lee, as Neji and Tenten covered his mouth with their hands.

"Be quiet Lee.' Tenten warned him in a whisper.

"Besides we have a mission today. We have to help a farmer find what ever was killing his chickens remember." Neji added.

"Ah, your right Neji. As punishment for my forgetting of our most youthful mission I will do five hundred push-ups" lee said. He then moved into a push-up position, and began to do five hundred push-ups.

While, Tenten and Neji watched lee do his push-ups Naruto had finally made it to a lake where he decided to do his training.

"This looks like the perfect place to train!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

"Wow, this was the best idea." A female said down the river.

Shocked that there was someone else at the river, Naruto quickly looked around to see the person. However, the river had many trees along its riverbed so it was impossible to see what was up or down stream.

"I wonder who would be so far from the village?" Naruto asked himself. He then walked in the direction the voice came from. As he came closer he was halted by two thick trees that completely blocked his view.

"Stupid trees. I know how to deal with you." Naruto said. He then performed a hand sign, and yelled "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Just then a second Naruto appeared out of smoke.

The clone then moved both of his hands in a circular pattern above Naruto's left palm. After a while a blue sphere made of circling chakra appeared in Naruto's palm. Once the sphere was complete the clone turned back into smoke.

"Take this! Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he drove the sphere into the two trees. Once the sphere made contact the two trees were pushed backwards and ripped out of the ground.

"Yeah, that's better." Naruto said happily. He then looked around at the river. In the water Naruto quickly say a young girl with straight, blue hair. She had green cat-like eyes. From her chest down was submerged in water. The top part of her body was completely naked. She had her two hands in a position that shielded her breasts from Naruto's view.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to uh peek." Naruto said panicky as he stared at the girl.

Once Naruto said this she quickly let out a loud scream that reached all the way back to Konoha.

"What was that?" A villager asked another villager.

Meanwhile, on another side of the forest. A young brown hair boy the same size as Naruto was quickly picking berries. He wore a grey shirt, and brown pants. He carried a long sword in a black Sheath across his back. He wore a ninja headband around his forehead, but his had a mark that looked like a four pawed beast with claws had stuck their paw on the metal

"I told her it was a bad idea to bath here. So close to another ninja village. Oh well she and Raiden can take care of herself." The ninja said to himself.

"Haha I found you, you little chicken killer!" Lee yelled as he jumped from behind a bush pointing at the ninja from the Village Hidden in the Beast with his eyes opened. Lee then opened his eyes to that he was pointing at another human. Shocked at this they both froze in shock. Lee then lowered his hand back to his side.

"Lee. What have we told you about going off like that in a mission? You're bound to mess up." Tenten told lee as she and Neji walked into the area that Lee and the Beast ninja were. Once they saw the Beast ninja they too froze as Lee.

"Who are you?" Neji asked him after he came to his senses.

"Just a traveler. I mean you no harm." The Beast ninja told them.

"By that headband you're a ninja. We can't let you walk this close to our village." Neji added.

"Don't make me mad." The Beast ninja warned Neji.

"It looks like a fight you're after. Fine." Neji responded.

" Byakugan!" Neji said in his mind. Just then the veins in his face made impressions on his face, and led to his eyes.

Meanwhile back to where Naruto and the girl were.

"Hey, Neko what's wrong?" A small boy wearing the same clothes as the other Beast ninja, except he wore his headband around his neck, came out of the words rubbing his eyes like he just woken up.


	3. Teeth, Kick, and Byakugan

Sorry it took so long to update. Anyway read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Back at the spot that Neji's team has met the beast ninja.

"Prepare to leave our village trespasser." Neji told the beast ninja, while is Byakugan was still active. He then ran toward the foreign ninja.

"Try this!" The beast ninja responded. He then performed a hand sign, and without no warning the ground below Neji's feet started to shake.

"What is this?" Lee asked.

"What kind of jutsu are you performing?" Neji asked the beast ninja.

"Earth Style! Crushing Crocodile's Teeth!" The beast ninja roared in his head.

Just then the ground on both of Neji's side started to ascend. As the two sides rose, twenty sharp rocks emerged from the earth, and ran around the earth's edge. The tips of the spikes pointed toward Neji, who was trapped by the tremors in the middle of the enclosing sides that started to resemble the mouth of a crocodile.

"Say your prays. I don't those eyes of yours can see through my techniques." The beast ninja told Neji.

"Don't underestimate Neji's kekkei genkai!" Tenten yelled at the beast ninja.

"Don't worry my youthful team mate! I'll shatter those rocks with my powerful kick!" Lee yelled in excitement.

Lee then ran toward the trapped Neji. The rocks were almost closing around Neji, when Lee shattered the rocks with one kick. With his prison gone, Neji stepped toward the beast ninja again.

"Is that it?" Neji asked unimpressed.

"With no water around, my powers limited. I may be able to end this with help from the other me." The beast ninja said to himself.

"Any last words?" Neji asked.

"Yeah." The beast ninja said. Just then the beast's ninja's arms started to turn a greenish color. His skin started to turn rougher as his skin started to grow scales that covered his body like armor. His fingers gained claws. His eye's turned into a reptilian like color and appearance.

"What are you?" Lee asked shocked at his opponent sudden change.

"My names Wani and it's more than a name." The beast ninja responded. He then let out a loud roar.

Meanwhile back at river.

"I'm sorry to barge in on you miss. I was just training and……..uh………" Naruto began to say nervously.

"Will you please just leave!" The girl yelled at Naruto and Raiden.

With that said Naruto and the younger boy named Raiden ran far from the sight the girl was at.

"Man, she's scary." Naruto said scared to the young boy.

"Yeah, she can be when you interrupt her relaxing time." Raiden told Naruto.

"I'm Naruto." Naruto told Raiden.

"I'm Raiden, and that was Neko. I'm sure she'll be nicer once she's cleaned and dress." Raiden told Naruto.

Just then both of them heard Wani's roar.

"Sound's like Wani found some kind of prey." Raiden said.

"Who's Wani?" Naruto asked.

"Come with me. He should be close." Raiden told Naruto. With that said both of them ran in the direction of the roar.


	4. The Move That Froze Courage

Hey, sorry it took so long.

Auther note: The word Wani means crocodile, and you're about to find out why I named him that. And the technique "RaikaTenken" means sub-zero dagger. If these translations are wrong please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

As Wani continued to change into a reptilian form, Neji, Lee, and Tenten stared in shock at his development. Wani transformation has caused his body to be circled by a bluish chakra. 

'This is bad! Not only is his outside changing, but his insides, his keirakukei is altering its form and releasing way more chakra than it should. I haven't seen anything like this since my fight with Naruto in the chunin exam!' Neji thought.

"Neji, we need to find a way to stop this guy. I have a bad feeling about him!" Tenten warned Neji.

"Right." Neji told her.

'What can we do?' Neji thought. As he stared at Wani with his byakugan, he soon noticed that the swirling blue chakra around Wani was slowing down.

'He must almost be down with his transformation! If we had to make a move, now is the best time!' Neji yelled in his head.

"Lee, strike him with your 'leaf hurricane'! Tenten, use your weapons to find a weak point!" Neji told his two teammates.

"Right!" Both agrees. They both then scattered to Wani's sides, and began to strike him like Neji told them.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee yelled as he ran at Wani. He then jumped toward him and swirled around to deliver a powerful kick toward Wani's left side.

'While Lee's doing that, I'll strike his right!' Tenten thought. She then pulled a rolled up scroll from her pack and unrolled it. She then waved it in the direction of Wani. As she waved the scroll, hundreds of shurikens and kunai were fired from the scroll at Wani.

"Is that it? My skin is way tougher then you think!" Wani yelled at them.

With his kick delivered. Lee retreated to Neji's side, down on one of his knees and holding his right leg as blood ran down it.

"Lee, what is it?" Neji asked his wounded comrade.

"His body. Something about it isn't normal. As I kicked him, his skin scratched my leg like claws and tore my leg up." Lee responded.

"No way!" Tenten yelled in unbelief.

Neji and lee looked to see that all of Tenten's weapons struck Wani and didn't leave a single mark except for the cuts in his clothes.

"Amateurs like you, obliviously never faced a beast before." Wani told them.

"A beast?" Neji asked.

"Yeah." Wani said. He then pointed at the symbol on his ninja headband. "This is proof that I'm from the Village Hidden in the Beast. For years, it's tradition for the ninja of my village to give their bodies as vessels for a type of beast. It's useless to try and strike my skin, because my body is empowered by the strength of a crocodile." Wani finished.

'What a strange type of ninja.' Neji thought.

"Not that you'll get a chance to retell this information. Your about to die." Wani added.

He then started to perform different hand signs. Once he was done his right hand started to glow blue.

"Water Style! ReikaTenken!" Just then the palm of Wani's right hand started to glow snow white.

"What just happened? It's so cold right know." Neji said.


	5. The Wandering Beast's

New Chapter. Please review.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Neji, Lee, and Tenten stared at Wani as his right hand continued to glow snow white. As his hand glowed, light-bluish chakra started to spin around in his hand and formed a dark blue sphere incasing his fist.

"How did it get so cold so fast?" Neji said.

'That jutsu. It's somehow making the air freezing.' Neji thought.

"Now prepare for the end!" Wani yelled. He then ran toward the three leaf shinobi.

Just then a kunai struck the ground before Wani's feet, and halting his movement. As Wani stared into the direction of the kunai path, he saw Naruto and Raiden standing on a tree branch.

"Hey, I don't know who you are, but you better leave them alone!" Naruto yelled at Wani.

Wani stared at Naruto for a moment, but soon shifted his eyes to Raiden.

"Raiden, what are you doing with him?" Wani asked the boy.

"I'll explain later, but for know turn back." Raiden answered.

Once Wani turned back into his human form, Raiden told him about how he met Naruto, and Naruto was telling Neji and his team about Raiden. Once they were all done, Neji stared at Wani and Raiden for a minute.

"Friendly or not, we cannot allow you to go pass this point." Neji told them.

"Fine by me. Once Neko is ready, we're leaving." Wani told him. He and Raiden then left the area.

'Village Hidden in the Beast?' Neji thought.

Back in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, inside the Hokage office.

"What! A foreign squad of ninja were close to the village!" The fifth hokage, Tsunade yelled at Neji, Lee, and Tenten.

"Yes lord hokage. There were two of them, but according to them there are three." Neji told her.

"I see. The Village Hidden in the Beast. I heard of it, but information is lacking. The only known information is that all the shinobi in the village has increased strength, speed, and stamina given by allowing their bodies to be fused with a beast's powers." Tsunade told them.

"Yes, we saw the one of them named Wani transform." Neji said.

"It's was incredible. His skin became like armor. It even hurt to kick him, and none of Tenten's weapons left a mark." Lee added.

With this said Tenten started to blush. 'Did Lee have to say that? I hope Lady Tsunade doesn't think I'm a pitiful kunoichi.' Tenten thought to herself.

"May I ask what his beast was?" Tsunade ask them.

"A crocodile." Neji told her.

"Good. That's all for now." Tsunade told them. Neji and his team then left the office.

"A crocodile. I wonder what they were doing here?" Tsunade asked herself.

Meanwhile, deep within the forest outside Konohagakure, Wani and his two team mates were running across the tree tops.

"So that pervert was a leaf ninja?" The girl Neko asked Raiden.

"Yeah, and Wani fought three leaf ninja that made him transform." Raiden told her.

"So you met some rivals then." Neko said happily to Wani.

Wani then stopped on a tree branch and stretched his arms in front of Neko's and Raiden's path and made them halt.

"What?" Neko asked him.

"Trouble." He told her. He then closed his eyes to listen quietly for any noises. In three seconds he quickly opened his eyes. "JUMP!" He told Raiden and Neko.

As they jumped off the branch and onto the forest floor, a silver blade shot through the air, and cut the branch that Wani and the others were just on.

"No not him." Wani said panicking.

Back at Konohagakure, Naruto was just about to the Ichiraku's ramen shop, when he stopped at the sight of a familiar face. He saw Tenten walking down the same street.

"What's Tenten up to?" Naruto asked himself.


	6. Driving me Batty

Wani, Neko, and Raiden stood on the forest floor staring in different direction, and being perfectly quiet. The trio was spooked by a silver blade cutting down a tree branch that they were on.

"No doubt. It's him." Wani said to the others.

"We knew they send someone, but him." Neko added.

"Be on your guard." Wani warned his two teammates.

"Hehe. So you already know I'm here. Good. I see our village taught you well." A laughing male voice said in the shadows of the forest.

"Yeah, I know Koumori-sensei." Neko responded.

"Or should we say Koumori." Wani added.

"You have a very bad attitude problem Wani. I guess that was something we didn't teach you well. That the teacher is always right." The Koumori said again.

"Why don't you show yourself?" Wani asked Koumori.

"Ninja's are masters of diversion. I don't we taught you that. We never just jump out and attack, we ambush." The Koumori responded.

"Then we'll just have to find you." Neko said to Koumori.

"Just try. I far surpass your level of power." Koumori told them.

Just then a silver crescent-shaped blade shot of the darkness toward the trio. The blade was wide enough to cut both Wani and Neko.

Quick to react, they all jumped and scattered. With its target gone, the blade sliced through the trees behind Wani and disappeared.

Wani, Neko, and Raiden scattered into the forest. Wani was observing the area that he just jumped from. Neko and Raiden were hiding underneath a bush at the area's edge.

"Not bad, but you can't hide." Koumori stated.

Just then the trees behind the bush that Neko and Raiden were hiding under began to shake.

They both then turned around carefully to see the trees. A silverfish blur then flew from the tree branches and flew just over the bush. As the blur flew over the bush, the bush was pulled out of the ground, and revealed Neko and Raiden. With the bush uprooted the blur flew high into the night sky.

"Neko! Raiden! Don't just lay there! Hide!" Wani yelled from his hiding place.

"Too late." Koumori voice said from behind Wani.

Wani quickly looked around to come face to face with a forty-year old man wearing round glasses and hanging upside down. He had silverfish eyes and a pointy nose. His hair was grey and was pointing straight toward the ground since he was upside down. He wore a black cape that completely surrounded his upper body.

"Hello Wani." The man said.

"Koumori." Wani responded.

Back in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Naruto was walking home from Ichiraku's ramen shop.

"Man, what a day. First that hot naked girl screams so loud she almost makes me deaf in one eye, then this freaky foreign ninja with a skin problem fights Neji, Fuzzy-Brow, and Tenten and almost beats them, and to top it off Granny Tsunade yells at me for hanging out with that little blonde boy. How was I suppose to know he was a ninja?" Naruto said to himself.

With no warning Naruto juts stopped in his track and looked behind him.

"What was that? Thought I just heard some kind of beast roar." Naruto said to himself.

Just then a loud roar came echoing through Konoha.

"Ok. I really heard it that time." Naruto said just before he went running in the direction of the roar.

Meanwhile, back in the forest where Wani was fighting Koumori.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Wani yelled in pain as he was thrown from the tree he was hiding in.

"Wani!" Neko and Raiden yelled in concern.

"Now make this easier on yourselves. Come now or else." Koumori warned them as he floated down from the same tree. Since he is now right side up, his hair settled down and covered his scalp.

Neko and Raiden simply looked at him in fear. They both then looked at Wani as he laid on the forest floor unconscious.

"We surren…." Neko began, but was cut off by Wani.

"Don't. I haven't even begun…." Wani began. In a flash he quickly opened his eyes showing his eyes had changed back into their reptilian form. "To Fight!" Wani yelled.

Wani then got up onto his feet. With Wani on his feet, Neko and Raiden moved behind him to give him room.

With his eyes changed, the rest of Wani's body started to change. His arms began to turn into alligator-like appearance. His fingers became claws, and his mouth was stretched out and gained alligator teeth.

"The gator versus the bat. Who would win?" Koumori said chuckling.

Koumori's body then began to change as well. His nose started to grow longer, and caused his glasses to fall off. His ears became pointed and became the size of his head. Two fangs started to grow inside Koumori's mouth and were sticking out of his mouth. His cape then opened up, and two long grayish arms were stretched out.

Each finger then increased in length until they were the same length as arms. As the fingers grew, bluish chakra appeared between the fingers and filled the gaps between the fingers.

"Ready?" Koumori asked Wani.

"Don't make me laugh." Wani responded.

Wani then dashed toward Koumori. With Wani charging toward him, Koumori flapped his arms like wings and escaped into the air.

With his prey air borne, Wani started to jump onto the tree branches to try to catch up to Koumori's height.

"Give up." Koumori told Wani.

"Piercing Darts!" Koumori yelled. He then opened his mouth to shoot out five clear rings that were traveling in a line.

Wani then pulled out his sword and slashed right in the center of the attack causing the rings to shatter.

"Is that it?" Wani said disappointingly.

"Nope." Koumori said from behind Wani. He then fired five other rings that faded through Wani's head.

Wani then screamed in pain as he clutched his ears shut.

"Have a nice trip." Koumori said. He then pushed Wani off the tree branch. Wani then landed onto the forest floor once again unconscious.

"See ya next fall." Koumori added.

'That joke is older then the first hokage.' Neko thought to herself disapprovingly to Koumori's joke.

"Now to finish you off." Koumori stated. He then started to fly toward Neko and Raiden.

As he closed in on them, three kunai struck Koumori on his back and were stuck.

"Ah! What the!?" Koumori yelled in pain back in his human form. He then tried to pull the kunai out of his back, but failed with his arms not long enough to pull them out

"You better leave." A familiar female voice said from the forest shadow.

Just then Tenten landed right behind Koumori, who was on his knees from the pain.

"Why you!" Koumori said angrily.

"Hey, I seen her.' Raiden thought. He then remembered back earlier today when he and Naruto arrived to see Wani fight the three leaf ninja.

'What was her name? uh……….Tenten!' Raiden remembered.

"Hey Tenten! Get out of here! He's way to strong!" Raiden warned Tenten.

'That's the kid who was with Naruto. He's a friend with that ninja, Wani.' Tenten said.

She then looked behind Raiden and Neko to Wani lying across the forest floor.

'So this ninja beat that Wani guy.'

"Hey, batty!" Tenten yelled to get Koumori's attention.

"What?" Koumori responded irritably.

"You better leave. I won't allow any enemy ninja so close to Konoha walls." Tenten told him.

"Listen, once I have those three in my custody, I'll leave. I want them nothing from Konoha. Got it!" Koumori told Tenten in an angry voice.

"Hunter-nin or not. I can't let you do anything without Lady Hokage's word." Tenten told him.

"Lady Hokage? HmHahaha. You mean Konoha is in charge by a kunoichi." Koumori said mockingly.

"What is that suppose to mean!?" Tenten asked angrily.

"A kunoichi is weaker then a male ninja. Everyone knows that." Koumori said still laughing.

'Why you!' Tenten thought to herself.

"I'll show you what kunoichi can do!" Tenten yelled.

Tenten then pulled out a scroll from her pouch and unrolled it. She then bit the tip of her finger and ran her bit finger across the scroll leaving a blood trail behind.

"Weapon Summoning jutsu!" Tenten yelled as a blue metal pole with a spear tip appeared from a puff of smoke. Tenten then grabbed the spear handle and started to charge toward Koumori with the spear facing toward him.

'Damn. I can't dodge it.' Koumori thought as Tenten charged toward him.

Tenten was then struck in the stomach by a hooded figure that just appeared from the shadows.

"Kame. It's nice to see you." Koumori said to the hooded figure.

"Same here Koumori." The figure responded. He then threw Tenten backwards, and slammed her against a tree.

Hurt by the attack, Tenten fell onto the stomach.

"I can't move." Tenten said while coughing up blood.

"Any last words?" Kame asked her.

"I do! Leave her alone!" Naruto yelled from the top of a tree branch above Tenten.

"Another leaf brat." Koumori said irritably.


	7. A Tricky Ninja

New chapter is up.  
Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, but the characters Wani, Neko, Raiden, Koumori, and Kame were my idea as well as the Village Hidden in the Beast.

* * *

Deep within the forest surrounding Konoha, a hunter-nin from Yajuugakure, the Village Hidden in the Beast, is attempting to capture three escaped Beast ninjas, Wani, Neko, and Raiden. In fighting them he succeeded in knocking out Wani, but was side-tracked by Tenten. Thanks to assistant from Kame, an ally of his he managed to K.O. Tenten, but now they have a new opponent as Naruto has entered the fight.

"Hey! Don't underestimate me! My name is Uzimaki Naruto! And one day I going to be the hokage, and then everyone will have to so me some respect!" Naruto yelled in response to Koumori's earlier insult.

"Ha. You hokage that's a laugh. If you become the hokage, then fighting me will be easy." Kame told Naruto. Kame was twice as tall as Naruto. He wore a black hooded coat that reached all the way down to his knees and had sleeves that covered his arms completely. Since he wore his hood up, his face was completely covered by shadows.

"Just try it freak!" Naruto said to Kame.

"Fine by me." Kame said he then jumped high into the air, until he was right in front of Naruto.

"Take this!" Kame yelled. He then punched Naruto right across his face. Sending Naruto flying to the left.

"Is that it?" Kame said disappointingly from the branch that Naruto was standing on.

The force by Kame's punch caused Naruto to fall down from the tree branch.

As Naruto fell downwards, just as he was about to hit the ground he was surrounded by a puff of smoke. As the smoke cleared Naruto was replaced by a log that had a dent in the wood were Kame's fist slammed into it.

'Substitution jutsu. It looks like this will be a more interesting fight then I thought.' Kame thought to him as the log hit the ground and split.

"Hey, take this!" Naruto yelled above Kame.

'Above me!' Kame thought as he looked up to see five Naruto's falling down on him. Each one had their left legs stretched out and right above Kame's head.

"Sit." Kame said as the first Naruto's leg struck Kame on his head. When it struck it quickly became a puff of smoke. The next three did the same striking Kame on the same place and disappeared in the same puff of smoke.

As the last Naruto struck Kame on his head, he didn't disappear.

The force by the Naruto's kicks caused the branch beneath Kame to break. With the branch broken, Kame started to fall toward the ground.

'Damn, all those kicks must have paralyzed him for a little while. If I don't help him he may not survive.' Koumori thought to himself as he saw Kame fall.

Koumori then started to move toward the spot that Kame would fall on, but was soon stopped by a shurikan that pierced his left palm.

"UH!" Koumori yelled in pain.

"Nice try but if you want an opponent, then you have me to fight." Neko said from behind Koumori.

"Neko. You want to fight me." Koumori said surprised as he turned around to see Neko standing in front of him with a kunai in each of her hands.

While Neko and Koumori were about to fight, Kame had just struck the ground falling on his stomach.

"Curse that brat." Kame said to himself as he pulled himself onto his feet. As he got up his hood was pulled down revealing his face. He had pale skin and was completely bald. He had green eyes, and a short stubby nose.

"So ready for round two?" Naruto asked as he landed right in front of Kame.

"I only just begun." Kame replied. Just then the ground beneath Naruto's feet began to shake.

"What the?" Naruto wondered as the ground still shook.

"Good night." Kame told Naruto. He then swung his left arm across Naruto's chest. As his arm was about to collide with Naruto, Naruto quickly retreated backwards, dodging the blow.

"Like that would work." Naruto said to Kame. Naruto was then pushed backwards by a crescent blade of wind. The wind caused him to hit a tree trunk. Once he struck the tree, he skidded down the trunk and onto the ground.

"Take this!" Neko yelled as she threw one of her kunai at Koumori. Koumori however quickly dodged the knife, by jumping to his left.

"Please tell me we taught you better than that. Just become you're a kunoichi doesn't make you that weak." Koumori said insultingly to Neko.

"I'm so tried of your 'kunoichi are weak' jokes." Neko told him.

"Then do something about it." Koumori told her.

"Fine." Neko responded. She then performed the tiger hand sign.

"Fire style! Inferno Cat Slash!" Neko yelled. Her fingers on her left hand started to glow with an orange flame. She then swiped her left hand across the air in Koumori's direction. Her hand left behind five lines of fire in the air. The lines soon started to grow and were sent flying in Koumori's direction.

"Not bad." Koumori said laughing as the flames struck him head on.

"Now let me show you both a real jutsu." Koumori told her.

"Paralyzing Screech!" Koumori yelled. He then opened his mouth wide, and soon fired a ring of sound toward Neko. The ring soon engulfed Neko and Raiden both.

"Ah, what is that?" Neko asked in pain.

"Neko my ears hurt!" Raiden said crying from the pain the noise caused.

After a while they both collapsed from the pain, and fainted.

"That wasn't so bad." Koumori stated.

"Come on. I want a bigger challenge." Kame said mockingly as Naruto still remained lying against the tree.

'**A challenge. Hahaha. Maybe I can help you with that!' **The voice of the nine-tailed fox said from inside Naruto's head


	8. Demon Beast vs Beast Ninja

Chapter 8 is up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The poem used in this chapter however I made up.

* * *

As the battle with Naruto and Kame continues, the nine-tailed fox sealed inside Naruto has decided to join the battle.

'**It's been so long since anyone has dared challenge me.'** said the fox spirit inside Naruto.

"Hey, Koumori! You should tie those three run away beasts up. As for these two leaf brats I'll take care of them." Kame told his partner while pointing at Tenten's unconscious body.

'No. I can't let them hurt Tenten. And I can't let them take Raiden and his friends.' Naruto thought as he lay against the trunk of the tree.

'I need help. Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Sakura. None of them can help. I need more power.' Naruto thought rapidly through his head, trying to gather up enough strength to continue fighting.

'**You want more power. Hahaha. Alright, then use mine!' **the nine-tailed fox roared from inside Naruto's head.

Naruto's body was then engulfed in a tornado of blood-red chakra. The chakra encircled his body, healing the wounds around his body caused during his fight.

"What is that?" asked Kame as he stared at the red chakra.

"I don't know, but what ever it is. I don't like it." Responded Koumori as he stood behind Kame, frightened by the chakra of the nine-tailed fox.

In the center of the whirlwind of chakra, Naruto was quickly healing and regaining his strength. Some of the chakra gathered behind Naruto's back, and acted like hands to push him onto his feet. Once he was standing, his hands started to grow claws. His teeth started to become sharp and formed fangs.

The red chakra soon dies down and started to retreat back into Naruto's body.

Koumori and Kame both stared at Naruto, as he was standing on his feet and was slouching with his arms dangling down showing his claws. His face was staring downward toward the ground, as the faint sound of growling could be heard from Naruto.

Surrounding his body was the red chakra, encasing Naruto and taking the form of a one-tailed fox standing on his hind legs.

"What is that?" asked the frightened Koumori.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Replied Kame scared at the sight of Naruto.

Naruto then lifted his head, showing a pair of blood-shot eyes. His eyes resembled a beasts and show anger toward Koumori and Kame. As Naruto stared at the two beast shinobi, he showed his teeth that had formed many sharp fangs like kunai knifes.

Naruto soon let out a roar that shook the entire forest, causing thousands of birds to start to fly out of their nests and fly away from Naruto.

Naruto simply stood there staring at Koumori and Kame as the moon was soon covered by a dark cloud. With moon covered, Naruto soon made his move, and charged toward Kame like a fox using his arms as front legs.

'He's fast.' Kame thought as Naruto quickly thought in front of him. Naruto soon drove his left fist into Kame's head, sending Kame flying into Koumori. Both of the shinobi soon were sending flying backwards, and soon crashed into the trees behind them.

The impact from the two shinobi caused three trees to break and fall on top of Kame and Koumori as they lay on the ground in pain.

As they were resting from the strike, a claw made of red chakra soon grabbed onto Kame's leg and pulled him toward Naruto.

Naruto soon spanned around, and threw Kame behind Naruto and into the same tree that Naruto was lying against.

"This brat. What in the world is he?" Kame asked himself as he tried to recover from being thrown around.

"Die you brat!" yelled Koumori as he transformed back into his bat form. He soon took off into the air. Once he was right above Naruto, he launched another 'Piercing Darts' attack.

As the five rings of sound approached Naruto, Naruto simply roared at them. His roar soon canceled out the attack, causing the rings to shatter.

"Impossible. A simple roar and my sonic waves were deflected." Koumori said confused.

"Koumori above you!" Kame yelled at Koumori.

Koumori looked up to see Naruto was above him, with his claw open and ready to shred him to pieces.

'I let my guard down for a second, and this kid is about to kill me!' roared Koumori in his head.

Just then a gust of wind and leaves soon struck Naruto sending him crashing into a tree top, and falling through the branches and leaves and slamming onto the ground.

"That technique." said Kame.

"So she's here." Koumori said to himself.

Naruto soon recovered from the blow, and was about to strike Kame, until he was stopped by a female voice. He was then surrounded by a whirlwind of red leaves, that spun around him.

_"Come little fox, comedown from the tree"_

_"I mean you now harm, so please don't flee"_

_"Let's be friends as we run and play"_

_"You'll be so happy that you'll want to stay"_

The female voice sang in Naruto's voice. The song soon repeated itself endlessly in Naruto's ear.

'What's going on?' Tenten asked herself, as she barely opened her eyes. She still had no strength left to stand or move, but enough to open her eyes.

"What is that? Is that Naruto? What kind of chakra is that?' Tenten asked herself quietly so she didn't get the attention of Kame or Koumori.

Still injured from the punch from Kame, she soon black-out again.

As the red leaves circled Naruto, the red chakra started to disappear. As Naruto started to change back he started to yawn and was getting drowsy.

Once the red chakra was gone, Naruto soon collapsed, and fell asleep.

"That was too easy." said the same female voice. Just then a tall woman with long straight red hair that reached half way down her back appeared in front of the sleeping Naruto.

She had a short nose, and green eyes. She had markings under her eyes that looked like red crescent moons.

She wore a dark red long-sleeved shirt. The shirt had red markings on the front that looked like a rose. She wore grey pants and black sandals.

"About time Inko." said Koumori irritability.

"Sorry Koumori, but I didn't expect for you two to be over powered so easily." Inko responded.

"There was something weird about this brat." Kame told her.

"I now." Inko said while staring at Naruto.

"Look lets just take back Wani, Neko, and Raiden and kill those two leaf brats." Koumori said while he was moving toward the three unconscious beast ninja.

"I have a better idea." Inko said.

Once Koumori and Kame were both looking at her she added.

"Why don't we bring this kid back with us?"

"Yeah, except he's a leaf ninja. He'll never help us." Koumori told her.

"Look the medic-nin back in Yajuugakure are masters at the art of amnesia. With it, I'm sure we can make these two forget Konohagakure and remember Yajuugakure." Inko told her two partners.

"Two. We're taking the girl as well?" Kame asked as he pointed toward Tenten.

"Yeah, Yajuugakure could always use more ninja. Besides she did manage to wound you, Koumori." Inko said.

"That won't happen again." Koumori told them angrily.

"I still don't know." Kame said while he was rubbing his chin in thought.

"Look. The kid's body may be leaf ninja, but his skill and fighting style is beast ninja. We're taking them. End of story." Inko told them.

Neither Koumori nor Kame argued after, but simply started to gather up Wani, Neko, Raiden, Tenten, and Naruto in one area.

"Good, now come on. We need to get back to Yajuugakure." Inko said before she started to walk through the forest away from Konohagakure outer wall.


	9. Entering the Beast Village

New chapter is up. Naruto and Tenten are now in Yajuugakure, The Village Hidden in the Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Yajuugakure was my idea.

* * *

Morning soon came as the sun shined in the blue sky, overlooking a dirt trail. Traveling on the trail was a carriage being pulled by two horses. Sitting in the front of the carriage were the three beast shinobi, Koumori, Kame, and Inko. Kame was sitting between them and was holding onto the reins that controlled the horses.

The back of the carriage was covered completely by a dark purple sheet.

The inside of the carriage was divided by a metal bars that went from the floor to the ceiling. On the side closest to the front, Wani, Neko, and Raiden were lying across the floor with their hands tied to across their backs and feet bind by a black rope.

On the other side, Naruto and Tenten were lying on the floor with the hands tied across their backs and the feet bind by a black rope too.

"What's going on?" asked Tenten as she awoken.

She then lifted her body so she was sitting up. Once she looked around to see Naruto, and the three renegade beast ninja tied up and unconscious, she quickly tried to move her arms to help them, she quickly found out that she can't.

"What is this?" yelled Tenten as she struggled to move her hands.

"Don't bother sweetie. That rope was bathe in leech juice. It's impossible for a mere genin to break it.

And the juice also let's the rope absorb chakra. So if you try to perform a jutsu, the chakra that you'll use will only be wasted and will cause the rope to become tighter." The woman, Inko told Tenten through a square hole in the front. The hole had bars across it to prevent any of the trapped ninja from reaching out.

"Where am I?" Tenten asked her.

"That doesn't matter now." Inko told her.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Tenten asked suspiciously.

When no one answered she started to panic.

'This is great……..I gotta calm down. Now what was the last thing I remember?

Neji, Lee, and me were facing that beast ninja Wani and were about to lose. Naruto stopped the fight with help from another beast ninja.

Then in the hokage office, we were telling Lady Tsunade was asking about the beast ninja……….

Oh yeah, Lee told her that none of my weapons left a mark.

I was so embarrassed I decided to do some late night training.' Tenten thought to herself.

'While I was training, I heard a weird screech coming from outside the wall. I went to check to see what it was.

I then saw those three beast ninja fighting against another ninja I never seen.

I then tried to fight him, but was knocked out by another ninja.' Tenten thought

'What was that I saw? I remember I opened my eyes after words. Only for a second, but I remember seeing Naruto using some kind of red chakra. What was that? It was incredible, but the feeling I felt from it………It filled me with fear." Tenten wondered.

She then looked over at Naruto, and continuing wondered what the chakra was.

Later that day around noon, the carriage that was holding Tenten and the others soon stopped.

'Now that?' Tenten thought as she heard Koumori, Kame, and Inko step off the carriage.

"So did you succeed?" Tenten heard a man ask outside.

"Yes, we captured Wani, Neko, and Raiden. Raion-sensei sir." Tenten heard Koumori reply.

"We also captured two new shinobi for Yajuugakure. And we believe one will especially capture your interest" Inko said.

Just then the back to carriage lifted up. Tenten turned around as fast as she could she see Koumori, Kame, and Inko staring at her. Behind them was a tall man. He had long red hair that reached to his neck. He had a red beard that was connected to his hair by his sideburns, making him look like he had a lion's mane. He had cut that went over his left eye. He had a lit cigar in his mouth and was constantly puffing out a ring of coal black smoke.

He wore black shirt. He wore two skulls over his shoulders. His shirts sleeves reached to his arms joint. His left hand was in a brown glove that had three blades sticking straight out like claws. He wore coal black pants and grey sandals.

"Don't tell me this is what I'm supposed to find impressive?" the man named Raion said disappointingly.

"No sir. This girl is just an extra. The blonde kid next to her is what was impressive." Inko insured him.

"We'll see. Take Wani, Neko, and Raiden to Tora. He'll deal with them. Take the two leaf ninja to get their memories erased. If they are to be a beast ninja, then they must not remember being leaf ninjas." ordered Raion.

Koumori, Kame, and Inko agreed. Inko soon opened the bars to Wani's side, and pulled Wani, Neko, and Raiden out. Kame then took over and lifted all three of them. He then left Koumori and Inko to deal with Tenten and Naruto.

"I'll carry the sleeping brat. You escort the girl." Koumori told Inko.

"Fine by me." Inko said annoyed.

Koumori then lifted Naruto under his left arm, and waited for Inko to get Tenten.

Inko soon grabbed onto Tenten's left arm and pulled her out of the carriage and onto her feet.

Once Tenten looked around she saw that they were inside another ninja village.

They were surrounded by many three-storied buildings. The bottoms of the buildings were shops selling all kinds of items. There were gaps between the buildings had stair cases that lead up onto the roofs.

The roofs were connected to the ones across the street by rope bridges.

"Come on." ordered Inko as she pulled on Tenten's arm to get her to move.

Koumori soon lead them to in front of a hospital with four stories.

'What are we doing here?' Tenten wondered as they entered the hospital.

The inside was a large circular room. There were five doors across the room. In the center was a desk that had three nurses standing behind it.

Inko then pulled Tenten to the desk.

"May I help you?" asked the nurse in the middle.

All the nurses were wearing white nurse's hats. They had white short-sleeved shirts on, and white skirts.

The nurse to the left had short black hair and brown eyes. The nurse to the right had long blonde hair and blue eyes. The nurse in the middle had curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yes, we have an order from Raion to get these two memories replaced." Inko told her.

"Very well. The door to the far left please." The middle nurse told her.

As they were about to open the door, one of the nurses said.

"Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Beast."

Tenten soon started to panic as they entered through the door. The door lead them into a hallway that was lit by lights on the ceilings and had no windows.

As they walked down the hallway, Naruto started to wake up.

"What happened?" Naruto said drearily.

"So you're awake. Good then you can walk." Koumori said as he set Naruto down on his feet and grabbed onto his arm like Inko.

"Hey, I know you! You're that freaky bat!" yelled Naruto as he tried to pull his arm away from Koumori.

"Naruto hang on!" Tenten yelled as she too tried to pull away to help her fellow leaf ninja.

"You're not helping anyone." Inko said as she tried to hang on to Tenten.

"What's this rope made of?" asked Naruto as he tried to break free.

Just then two needles struck both of Naruto's and Tenten's necks. The needles soon made both of them collapse onto the floor.

"Sorry, if I was a little late." A man wearing a doctor's uniform said as he came walking to Inko and Koumori.

"Thanks." both Koumori and Inko said to the doctor.

"Now let's get these two to the room." the doctor said.

Soon they were all in another circular room, but this one was smaller, and had no windows. The room was lit by four torches standing against the room walls.

Naruto and Tenten were lying in the middle of the room with their arms and legs free from the ropes.

Standing around them was six beast shinobi's. They all wore long black cloaks that reached to their feet, and had long-sleeves that covered their arms except their hands which had leather gloves on. Their faces were covered by masks of different birds.

They were muttering the names of different ninja hands signs, while they performed the hand sign at the same time.

Standing in front of the door was the doctor and Koumori. Inko left Koumori to report to Raion about getting Naruto and Tenten to the doctor for the jutsu.

All the shinobi's then performed the sign of the serpent, and muttered

"Ninja Art! Memory Replacement jutsu!"

Just then six chains of blue chakra shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Naruto and Tenten.

The chains soon started to glow red and retreated back into the ground.

"Jutsu completed sir." one of the shinobi told the doctor.

"Good." Koumori said as he walked toward Naruto and Tenten unconscious body. He then focused his sight on their headbands.

"You won't be needing these. You work for Yajuugakure now." Koumori said as he pulled both of their leaf head bands off of their heads.

"Man my heads hurt." Naruto said as he woke up in a bed. He looked around to find himself in a room that was empty except for the bed he was sleeping on.

Once he was got up from the bed, he straightened his orange jacket and pants.

He then looked out his window to see Yajuugakure at night.

With nothing to do he opened a door across the window.

"Hey, Naruto. You finally up. Good you can help with the cooking." Naruto heard a familiar voice tell him.

Naruto looked up to see Tenten looking at him. She was standing in front of a stove stirring a pot filled of stew with potatoes, carrots, and beef pieces.

Tenten was wearing her usual pink buttoned up shirt and black pants with a shurikan pouch on her left hip. She was also wearing a pink apron and was holding a kunai she was using to cut up a carrot.

Across her forehead however was the headband of the beast village.

"Well are you going to help me or not?" Tenten asked impatiently.

Naruto simply smiled and was walking toward her to help, when he passed a mirror hanging on the wall. He soon looked into it to she he was wearing his regular orange jacket and pants. Across his headband was also the headband of the beast village.

Naruto then grabbed his head in pain as he started to have visions.

'What is this?' Naruto thought as he had a vision of a pink haired kunoichi with a big forehead and wearing a red shirt.

"Naruto are you alright?" Tenten asked Naruto as she ran to assist him.

"Yeah it's nothing." Naruto told her as he pulled his arms down from his head.

As Tenten went back to the stove. Naruto stared at the mirror thinking.

'Who was that girl, and why do I fell like I know her?' he asked himself over and over again.


	10. Starting a New, A New Start

New chapter is up. Naruto and Tenten now start their new lives in yajuugakure.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Inko, tell me of the progress of the new beast ninjas." the lion-like ninja, Raion said to the beast kunoichi Inko.

Both of them were inside a dark cave lit by two torches at opposite sides of a pathway. The cave was a dome shape. The only exit was the pathway with the torches at its side. Opposite of the exit was a painting of a lion with its teeth showing. Sitting facing the painting was Raion. Inko was behind him standing. She was wearing a red dress with her long red hair tied back in a hair bun.

"Both of their memories were successfully imprisoned and replaced." Inko told him.

"Tell me of their living arrangements in the village." Raion asked her.

"They're both living in an apartment in the center of town. We currently have two of the Beasts village ANBU black ops watching them to make sure the jutsu was complete.

As for their life style. They have everything they need to survive as shinobi here, and will soon meet their new squad leader." Inko replied.

"Who's in charge of them?" asked Raion.

"Ookami.' Inko answered.

"That's all." Raion told her.

Inko then left through the pathway, leaving Raion alone.

"Ookami. He's a ninja you can trust with any message, but I wonder if he can be trusted with a life. They don't call him the 'Lone Wolf Ninja' for nothing. He once left an entire squad of injured genin behind, cause he said 'they would slow him down.' And I still have a bad feeling about what Inko said about that blonde kid's chakra. No one's chakra is like that." Raion said to himself as he stared at the lion's portrait.

Meanwhile in the center of Yajuugakure, inside an apartment.

"Uh……Naruto!" Tenten yelled as she was picking up two empty bowls that were once filled with stew off a kitchen table.

"What Tenten? I was sleeping." Naruto said yawning as he opened a door to the room Tenten was in.

"What! That's it!? Look Naruto, if we're living here together then we have to lay down some ground rules! One, we both have to help clean up. Now I made dinner so the least you could do is do the dishes." Tenten yelled at Naruto.

"No sweat. I do them tomorrow." Naruto yawned as he went back into the room, and closed the door.

'Man…How did I get this slob as a roommate….Actually how did I get him for a roommate?' Tenten thought to herself. She then clutched her head and fell to her knees. The dishes she was carrying soon fell to the floor and shattered.

Hearing the crash, Naruto ran into the room, and saw Tenten on her knees while she was clutching her head in pain.

"Hey, Tenten are you alright!?" asked Naruto loudly.

But, Tenten couldn't hear him. Her mind was completely blank. She then saw two circles in her mind.

Just then both of the circles gained eyes. One of the circles had a pair of eyes, but with a pair of big, fuzzy eyebrows. The other had eyes with normal eyebrows but the eyes pupil were white.

Both of the circles then gained hair. The one with the fuzzy eyebrows had a bowl cut hair style.

The one with the white pupils had long black hair tied back in a pony tail.

Before the two circles started to change again, Tenten woke up to see Naruto was shaking her, and telling her to wake up.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Tenten asked him rather annoyed.

"Well you see, you were unconscious. So to wake you up, I shook you." Naruto told her nervously as he let go of her, and stood up.

Tenten simply smiled then punched Naruto on his head, leaving a bump on the spot.

"Hey, is that the way to thank the one who just did the dishes." Naruto said while he was covering the spot of the bump.

Tenten turned around at the kitchen, to see two Naruto clones cleaning the dishes at the sink.

Tenten then smiled at Naruto, and said she was going to bed and left into a door that was next to Naruto's.

"What kind of thanks is that?" Naruto said as he looked around the apartment.

He was soon staring at the door that lead outside; on the wall left to the door were the doors to Naruto's and Tenten's rooms. Tenten's door had a sign that read, 'Don't Disturb.' hung there by a kunai knife. Opposite of the doors was the kitchen. There was a stove that had a counter that ran halfway down the wall. The sink that the clones were doing the dishes in was next to the stove along the wall. Further down the same wall was another door that was the bathroom.

The last wall had only couch standing along the wall and the mirror hanging above that Naruto saw the face of the pink hair kunoichi in.

Naruto then started to stare at the mirror, trying to remember the girl's face. Until he was disturbed by someone tugging his shirt's sleeve.

Naruto turned to see that one of his clones were pulling on it and the other clone was standing behind him.

"Hey were done." the clone that was pulling Naruto's shirt said. Then both of the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto then looked at the sink to see that all the dishes were clean.

"That's a relief. I'll guess I'll just go to bed too." Naruto said yawning. He then walked into the door that had the 'Don't disturb' sign on it.

Once the door closed, it was very quiet until….

"Naruto, you pervert! Get out!" yelled Tenten as a panicking Naruto ran out of the room and opened the door to his room.

The next morning, Naruto quickly woke up, and straightened his usual clothes and put on his beast headband.

He then walked out his door into the living room, when he was then struck on his head by Tenten's fist.

"That was for the little shock you put me through last night!" yelled Tenten as she walked away from Naruto.

Naruto simply covered the wound as he saw Tenten in an outfit he never seen her wear.

She was wearing a black top with a blue dragon on the back. The dragon was curled up like a snake, and had his face staring outward toward Naruto. The front of her shirt was a button up.

Her pants wear black with blue flames at the bottom of the pant legs. She was still wearing her shurikan pouch on her right hip.

"Hey, Tenten where did you get the new clothes?" Naruto asked her.

"A jonin came by and left them. There were also some clothes for you too." Tenten said while pointing to a pile of clothes on the couch.

Naruto and Tenten both started to walk down the road through Yajuugakure.

Naruto was wearing his new outfit.

His shirt was black, and was covered by a new jacket. The jacket was a dark red and had a black mark on the back that looked like a three claw beast slashed it.

He wore black pants and wore his shurikan pouch on his right hip.

"Come on. I don't want to let our sensei waiting too long." Tenten said hurrying Naruto to move faster.

"I have a feeling he'll be late." Naruto said while they walked down the street toward the forest.

**I go to sleep for a minute, and you end up kidnapped. Hehehe. I wonder what these ninjas are like.** The voice of the nine-tailed fox said in Naruto's head.

Meanwhile, two ninjas wearing masks were following them on the roof tops.


	11. A Meeting with the Fox

New chapter:  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

In a small clearing in a forest just outside Yajuugakure, a shinobi with black spiky hair that reached half way down his back was sitting on top of a stump, with his legs crossed and his hands forming the sign of the tiger. His eyes were closed as his face was facing toward a puppet that was sewed together and was hanging from a tree branch.

The ninja was wearing a silver shirt with long sleeves and a high collar. His pants were dark green like tree leaves. His mouth was covered by a metal mask that had an impression that made the mask look like an open mouth with two fangs on top and two fangs on bottom.

"Now!" yelled the shinobi as he quickly opened his brown eyes. The puppet opposite of him was then slashed down the middle by an unseen force, leaving three cuts down the puppet's fabric. The then started to lose cotton that was spilling out of the cuts.

"Still too slow." the shinobi said as he stood up from his spot. "I wonder where those genin I was suppose to look after are." he said while he looked up at the blue sky. The clearing was empty except for him, the log he was sitting on, and the puppet.

"Sorry were late." a female said behind him.

He looked around to see Tenten and Naruto standing behind him.

"So you're two of the three brats I'm suppose to train." the shinobi replied.

'Already I hate him' Naruto thought through his head.

"I wonder where the third brat is?" the shinobi asked.

"Sorry, I'm late sensei." a new male voice said. Just then a boy the same age and size as Naruto jumped from behind a tree and landed behind Naruto and Tenten. He had short green hair and brown eyes. He wore a brown shirt with a green vest over it. His vest had six pouches on the front, three on each side and one above the other. He wore blue pants and his shurikan pouch on his right hip.

He had a device on his right arm, the device was a metal plate that was half way wrapped around his arm, and was attached by a wide black strap.

The device had a foot long blade sticking outward from his body in the middle of the plate's side. Three holes were higher up the plate's side on the same side.

"And you are?" the shinobi asked him.

"My names Mangu sir." The boy named Mangu said.

The shinobi then looked at Tenten and Naruto.

"Tenten." "Naruto." They both replied saying their names.

"I'm Ookami. Listen up I have one rule in my squad. You keep up, or you're out. Besides that we'll start off with a simple mission, so I can see how strong you're are." the shinobi named Ookami told them.

"What? What?" Naruto repeatedly asked excitedly.

'Why do I have a feeling this brat will lead to me becoming insane.' Ookami thought as Tenten punched Naruto on his head, for him to shut up.

"They're with Ookami now. We better report to Raion that they're in his hands now." A shinobi wearing a bird mask said in a male voice to another shinobi in a bird mask.

They then quickly vanished from the tree tops they were standing on to overlook Naruto and Tenten's team.

After a while, Ookami lead Naruto, Tenten, and Mangu to a dirt trail outside of Yajuugakure. The trail was surrounded by miles of forest. Up ahead of the trail was a cart with three wooden boxes in it. There were two men standing in front of the cart, each caring a sword on their hips in sheaths. They wore straw hats shaped like wide cones, and the same uniform, a white shirt with the Chinese symbol for 'delivery' on the back and grey pants with black shoes.

"Your mission is simple; escort these two to the next town. It's not far, but there might by bandits along the way, so don't lower your guard." Ookami told his squad.

"That's easy." Naruto proclaimed with him punching the air above him.

'He has a point.' Tenten thought.

"Then you'll finish fast." Ookami told Naruto.

The three genin then nodded and with Ookami leading the way, they walked toward the cart. The two men by the cart greeted them happily as one of them came to shake Ookami's hand.

"Greetings Nori." Ookami said as he shook the man's hand.

"Long time no see Ookami, now let's get going. It's not a far trip, but I want to get back by nightfall." said the man named Nori as he pulled his hand from Ookami.

"It's two o' clock now, so we have plenty of time, even if we run into bandits." Ookami said as he looked at the sun's position.

They soon started down the trail toward the village. The two men were pulling the cart by two ropes tied to the cart, while the cart was rolling along on two wooden wheels. Ookami was in front of the cart, while Tenten was at the left and Mangu was on the right. Naruto was walking behind the cart with a kunai in his left hand.

'I wonder if bandits will really strike.' Naruto thought as he walked behind the cart.

'If any bandits try to attack I'll stop them.' Tenten thought.

'I'll show the sensei, just how strong I am.' Mangu thought.

'I wonder what the three brats are thinking.' Ookami wondered.

Just then an arrow struck one of the wooden boxes in the cart.

Ookami, Mangu, Tenten, and Naruto then stared in to the forest in the direction the arrow was shot from.

"Why don't you make this easy on yourselves, and hand over the loot." A man said from deep in the forest.

'Alright, now the fun can begin.' Naruto yelled in his head.

'Something isn't right. I should have sensed the arrow while it was being fired, but I didn't. There's only one explanation….' Ookami thought.

"Our opponent is a shinobi." Ookami whispered under his breath.

"What was that sensei?" asked Mangu.

"We're fighting enemy ninja, you three better be on your toes." Ookami told Naruto, Tenten, and Mangu.

'This is perfect. I wonder if I get to see the skills that Koumori was talking about.' Ookami thought.

Just then Ookami ran into the forest alone toward the direction of the voice.

"Hey, Tenten what should we do?" Naruto asked his teammate.

"Our mission is to guard the cart, so that is what we'll do." Tenten told him.

"How obedient of you." A man said from behind Tenten.

Tenten quickly turned around to see the enemy. He was wearing a cloud headband across his forehead. He had short black hair and brown eyes. His mouth and nose were covered by a breather. He wore a long black cloak that covered the rest of his body.

The cloud ninja then pulled out his arm while he was holding a wooden club. He then lifted the club above his head, and then brought it down toward Tenten.

His arm was then stopped by three needles that struck his arm and were now sticking out of his skin.

"Now try this!" yelled Mangu as he appeared in the air above the cloud-nin. His arm with the device was over his head, and was about to bring the side with the blade on the cloud-nin's head.

"Nice try." another cloud-nin said as he kicked Mangu in the ribs in the air before he could strike the cloud-nin that was attacking Tenten.

Mangu was kicked out of the air and landed onto the ground five feet away from Tenten.

The other cloud-nin then landed right in front of Mangu's laying body. As Mangu was trying to stand up, the cloud-nin stomped on Mangu's stomach and left his foot laying on top of Mangu's stomach.

"Good one Handou." the cloud-nin with the club told his partner as he pulled the three needles out of his arm.

He was then knocked backwards by Tenten with a long blue staff.

"Why you?" the cloud-nin said as he lifted himself from the ground.

"Hey don't forget me!" Naruto yelled as he performed a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he created ten shadow clones, making eleven Naruto's. Nine of the Naruto's ran toward the cloud-nin while two stayed back to guard the cart and the two delivery men.

'Shadow Clones! I thought only ninja of Konohagakure knew that art! Something isn't right.' The cloud-nin with his foot on Mangu said to himself as he stared at the clones.

"Great." The cloud-nin with the club said as he performed his own hand signs.

"Thunder Style! Lightning Bolt Strike!" the shinobi said as he lifted his club again.

Once he brought his club down, a bolt of lightning came down from the sky and struck the group of Naruto's.

"Not bad huh. I can summon lightning even when there's no clouds in the sky." The cloud-nin said about his technique.

"Try this!" Tenten yelled as she struck the cloud-nin in the stomach with the tip of the staff.

She then retreated until she was a few feet away from the ninja, and pulled out a rolled-up scroll. Once she unraveled the scroll. She then shook the opened side in the cloud-nin's direction, as a barrage of kunai was shot from the scroll.

'Damn, that blow…..I can't dodge of block….that stupid witch.' The cloud-nin thought as he was struck by the kunai knives.

Meanwhile, Naruto was lying in the center of a crater that was made by the lightning bolt. The crater was burnt black by the blast, as smoke was floating from the ground.

'Where am I?' Naruto asked himself as he found himself somewhere in his mind. The place resembled a prison, but the floor had water that was knee deep.

"**So you came to pay me a visit. Hehehe…." **A voice from behind Naruto said.

Naruto turned around to see an enormous cage door. Inside the cage was the faint outline of a fox with nine tails. The fox stared at Naruto with its fang showing.

"What are you?" Naruto asked the beast.

"**Interesting you don't remember me. Hehehe. I wonder if I should tell you, but that wouldn't be a lot of fun. I think I'll let you find out why you can't remember, but to answer your question. I'm Kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon fox."** The fox said to Naruto.

"What are you doing inside my body?" Naruto asked.

"**I guess you could say I'm a guest. Hehehe. However you have more problems. Your friend is in trouble. I sense an enormous attack is about to be released."** The Kyuubi told Naruto.

"What? No! How do I get out of here mister Kyuubi sir?" Naruto asked panicking.

"**Mister Kyuubi sir. Hehehehehe. Maybe I like you this way. If you want out you have to use my chakra. Good luck with your fight. Hehehe. You need it."** The Kyuubi said, as blood-red water started to surround Naruto.

Naruto then quickly opened his eyes to find himself once again, surrounded by red-chakra in the form of a one-tailed fox.

"This power it's incredible." Naruto said growling.

Using his new strength, he jumped out of the crater and landed in front of everyone.

* * *

The character named Mangu name is short for Mangu-su which means 'Mongoose' 


	12. A Meeting of Beast's

Sorry it took so long to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto was staring at the cloud ninja that was fighting Tenten. His body was encased with the blood-red chakra that gave Naruto the appearance of a one-tailed fox standing on its hind legs.

As Naruto stared at the cloud ninja, his eyes were beast-like and red, his teeth have become fangs, and his fingers gained claws. His body was slouching as his arms was stretching outward toward the cloud-nin with his palms opened and ready to stab the ninja with his claws.

"What is that?" The other cloud-nin named Handou asked himself as he stared worriedly at Naruto.

'Is that the same brat I struck with my jutsu? What happened to him?' the other cloud-nin thought.

Naruto then gave out a huge roar that shook the entire forest. Once he stopped, he used his arms to pull himself toward the cloud-nin fighting Tenten. He then used his arms as front legs and charged toward the cloud-nin like a beast.

"Is that suppose to scare me!" the cloud-nin said as he picked up his club; ready to strike Naruto on the head.

As Naruto neared the cloud-nin, the cloud-nin brought his club down toward Naruto with tremendous force. The strike from the club caused the ground beneath it to explode causing the cloud-nin to be surrounded by a cloud of dust.

As the dust settled, the cloud-nin wore a face of pleasure as he thought he struck Naruto.

Naruto then appeared behind the cloud-nin holding a spiraling sphere of blue chakra in his left hand. He then used his left hand to strike the cloud-nin in the back.

The cloud-nin screamed in pain as the sphere caused the back of the cloud-nin's cloak to torn, revealing his back. Once the sphere stopped and disappeared, the cloud-nin collapsed with his face facing the ground.

"Why you!" Handou yelled angrily to Naruto as he lifted his foot off Mangu, and was about to charge toward Naruto.

"Forgot about someone." Tenten said behind Handou. Handou then looked behind him to see Tenten swing her blue staff toward the side of Handou's face. Breaking the breather he was wearing.

With the battle over, the red chakra started to retreat back into the seal on Naruto's stomach; leaving behind a tied Naruto. With Handou off him, Mangu stood up to help Naruto keep his balance, while Tenten was separating her staff into three equal pieces and folding them up to be put in her pouch.

"Nice job you three." Nori told them as he and the other man came pulling along the cart with them.

"So you three won huh. Not bad I guess." Ookami said unimpressed as he appeared out of a puff of smoke behind Naruto and Mangu

Naruto then turned around to see his sensei, but turned around too fast and knocked Mangu over.

"Hey, where were you!?" asked Naruto angrily.

"If you must know, I had some pests to get rid of." Ookami told Naruto as he walked pass him to speak with Nori.

Meanwhile far away in a clearing in the forest. Ten injured cloud-nin were laying on the ground beaten up.

"Damn, that ninja. How he find us so fast? We were suppose to ambush them. Guess Handou and Oogama failed." One of the beat up cloud-nin said as he lay face down on the floor.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Ookami, Tenten, and Mangu have just returned to Yajuugakure from their mission. The sun has set, leaving a star filled night hanging above the ninja village.

Many of the buildings have just turned on their outside nights, lighting up the streets.

"I guess that mission wasn't a total failure, but I was kinda hoping to get back before dark." Ookami said disappointingly to Naruto and the others.

"Well good night. Get some sleep; I have a special training mission for you three tomorrow." Ookami added before he jumped on top of one of the buildings and ran into the distance.

"Man I'm tired. Well see you two tomorrow." Mangu said before he himself jumped ton top of a building and ran off.

"Yeah, we better get home too. I'm tired." Tenten said as she stretched her arms over her head as she let out a yawn.

"Huh…but…what about dinner?" Naruto complained.

"You can cook." Tenten told him.

"Yeah but…." Naruto said as he started to panic since he never cooked before.He then started to hear fire truck engines.

"Naruto, just because we're living together, doesn't mean I'm going to be cooking for you!" Tenten yelled at Naruto with her fist shaking at him.

"Um…..Alright." Naruto said scared as Tenten placed her hand at her side.

Just then Tenten's stomach started to growl from lack of food.

Tenten quickly started to blush as her stomach continued to growl.

"Hahaha. I guess I'm not the only one who's hungry." Naruto said mockingly.

"Shut up!" Tenten yelled at Naruto as she struck him on top of the head with her blue staff.

Meanwhile inside a building with the symbol of "Beast" in a circle on the building wall, Inko, Koumori, and Raion were talking in the middle of a circular room. The room had a desk in the middle of the room. Behind the desk was a door with the words "Beast Shadow" painted on in black paint. Opposite of the door was another door that led into the hall. A window was right of the desk overlooking the village.

Ookami then came walking into the room from a hall door.

"Hey, Ookami. So how did the mission go?" Raion asked Ookami. He was interested to hear about the mission curious about Naruto's chakra.

"Not bad. Just a bunch of cloud-nin." Ookami said boringly.

"Did the boy transform?" Inko asked annoyed at Ookami's remark.

"If you mean Naruto. He did. The boy has amazing chakra. I was able to finish off some of the cloud-nin I was fighting in time to get back and see he defeat another cloud-nin with the chakra. It was amazing the boy's speed was impressive; the cloud-nin didn't have a chance. The girl Tenten wasn't that bad either. Inko you really found two jewels among the grains of sand at Konoha." Ookami told her.

"Well glad to see someone thinks so." Inko said proudly at the compliment.

"If you don't mind. I have to go report to Lord Kimera." Ookami told them as he walked pass them and into the door with "Beast Shadow" painted on it.

"It seems they're adapting well, but just to be cautious. I still want them watched." Raion said before he left into the door that led into the hall.

Meanwhile back in Naruto's and Tenten's apartment, Naruto and Tenten had just finished eating dinner. Naruto was putting the clean dishes up, while Tenten finished cleaning the table.

"See Naruto what happens when you split the chores. That wasn't so bad. I must say you're pretty good at cleaning" Tenten said happily as she turned around to see Naruto.

Once she turned around she saw Naruto lying against the counter asleep.

'Man, can he even stay awake to listen to a compliment.' Tenten thought to herself annoyed at Naruto's lazyness.

'Man….that was good….." Naruto started to whisper in his sleep.

"He talks in his sleep. I wonder what he's dreaming about?" Tenten asked herself.

"You're a pretty good cook Tenten" Naruto said drowsily.

"Glad you think so." Tenten said while she tried not to laugh.

She then let out a yawn, and went into her room to sleep. Once she closed her door, Naruto woke up. Still sleepy he wobbly walked across the room and into Tenten's room.

"Hey, Tenten can you move over?" Naruto said tiredly to Tenten as he tried to get into the same bed as Tenten.

"Sure." Tenten said sleepily with her eyes shut. She then moved over to one side of the bed giving Naruto room.

Once Naruto got in the bed, Tenten quickly opened her eyes.

"NARUTO GET OUT!" she yelled.

Naruto then ran out of her room being chased out by a barrage of kunai.

Outside the apartment, the two ANBU ninjas wearing the bird masks were watching the scene from outside through a window.

"I wonder if it was a mistake letting a boy and a girl live together?" one asked the other with a sweat drop behind his head.

"I don't know, but I bet he tries it again tomorrow." The other one said.

They bother agreed as they watched Naruto enter his room.


	13. The Lone Wolf

New chapter is up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Morning came, as the sun rose up from behind the mountains behind the ninja village, Yajuugakure. With the sun up, the inhabitants of the village began their lives, as the shopkeepers opened their doors for business and the ninjas started out to do their missions. 

Meanwhile, in another part of the town, Naruto Uzumaki had awoken from his sleep to begin another day of his ninja life.

"Yeah, good morning!" Naruto happily yelled as he exited his room and into his apartment main room.

As he took one step out, he was struck on the head by a blue metal staff. The staff's blow caused Naruto to fly backwards back into his room, and his back ending up striking the wall opposite of the door.

Once Naruto opened his eyes, he saw that it was Tenten who struck him with the staff. She was standing at his doorway, while holding the blue staff in her left hand. She was holding the staff parallel to her body, so the tip was facing up, and the bottom was touching the floor.

"Hey, what was that for!?" Naruto asked angrily as he lay on floor with his back against the wall he struck.

"If you try that stunt just one more time Naruto, I'll remove your reason for staring at women!" Tenten yelled at him while holding a kunai in her right hand.

"Wh..what stunt?" Naruto asked whimpering at Tenten's threat.

"You know! You walked into my room while I slept, and climbed into my bed. Did you think I forget?" Tenten continued to yell.

"Hehe…Sorry. I was tired, and must have entered your room instead. I guess that what happens when your rooms are next to each other. It really is a common mistake." Naruto said laughingly and blushing.

Tenten then sighed and thought to herself. 'Why do I get the feeling that this isn't over?'

"Just try not to do it again." She warned him before leaving and closing the door.

As Naruto got up, he quickly remembered something as he quickly left his room.

"Hey Tenten!" Naruto yelled at his teammate as he found her sitting on the couch with the mirror hanging above it. She was using a white rag with red blood stains to clean a kunai.

Once she looked up at him, Naruto asked him if they had any missions today.

Tenten replied by handing him a piece of paper she found hanging on their front door.

The letter wrote:

"_Dear brats,_

_Today we will not have any missions today. This may seem unusual since we only started yesterday, but I have more important things I must attend to.  
Even though I'm not there, I expect for you to train hard._

_Signed Ookami-sensei_"

Naruto then crumbled up the letter and threw it behind him on the ground.

"That jerk! We only just started being ninja on his squad yesterday, and where does he get off calling us brats!" Naruto complained.

"Don't ask me. Besides, this way we can have some time to look around Yajuugakure. I don't know why, but for some reason I can't remember the last time I walked around the reason." Tenten told Naruto.

"Yeah me neither, but Inko-sensei said that it's because when we were young we witnessed our parents death, and the shock caused us to develop amnesia." Naruto answered.

"I know, but something doesn't feel like. I've been having dreams about a these two ninjas lately. They were both boys.

One had a bowl shaped haircut and big bushy eyebrows. He also wore a green spandex suit, with a red ninja headband around his waist, but I couldn't make out the village sign.

The other was slightly taller with long black hair in a ponytail. He had these weird eyes with white pupils. He wore a tan shirt with black pants. He also wore a ninja headband, but his was black and he wore his around his forehead. I still wasn't able to recognize the village symbol." Tenten told Naruto.

"Maybe they're someone you know from your past. I sometimes see a pink hair girl with a high forehead, and this guy with long spiky silver hair with his nose and mouth covered by some black clothe and his left eye covered by a ninja headband." Naruto told her.

Once Naruto saw Tenten beginning to wonder, he quickly told her that it wasn't a big deal, and that they shouldn't wonder about stuff like that. With the look of curiosity still on her, Naruto finally said: "When the time comes we'll remember for sure, but for know let's just make new memories, instead of worrying about old ones."

Tenten quickly nodded, as she stood up and left the apartment with Naruto.

As they left the apartment, the two ANBU ninjas with the bird masks appeared in front of the closed apartment door.

"This isn't good. They're starting to wonder." one of them said to the other.

"I know, but for know they don't realize just who those faces are." the other one said.

"Still we should report to Raion." The first one suggested.

"How about you two keep it quiet?" a voice said quietly from behind the two ninjas.

The two ANBU ninjas turned around to see Ookami staring at them.

"Ookami, what are you doing here?" one of the ANBU ninjas asked.

"None of your business. Now listen up. Those two brats are under my squad, and I'll decide what will be done about them. Tell Raion that I have them under control, and to take you two off duty." Ookami told the two ANBU ninjas.

They first looked at each other wondering what to do. They then nodded at each other and left Ookami alone.

With the two ninjas gone, Ookami stared at Naruto's and Tenten's door.

"Those brats are under my control, and that one brat is a weapon I intend to use again." Ookami said to himself.

"Just like I was used by you Raion." He added as he walked off.

Ookami then started to remember an old memory of his.

Ookami looked to be thirteen, he was slightly taller then Naruto. He was wearing a dark green shirt and black shorts.

He was holding a katana, with the blade covered in blood, in his left hand.

His mouth was covered by black scarf that twist around his head like a snake. The scarf's two ends were dangling behind him in the air. His eyes were bloodshot, and he had short black hair with spikes that had been messed up like he was running to fast.

He was staring at the ground with three ninjas lying across the floor face down. The bodies were wearing long black coats with hoods that covered there heads. Across their backs were wounds that the young Ookami used his katana to make. The wounds were surrounded by blood that stained the cloaks a dark reddish color.

"Not bad. You have real potential to be a killer you know. Thirteen and you can use that move already. Hehehe…I can't wait till I can train you my dear Ookami." A voice said from behind Ookami.

The young Ookami looked around to see Raion staring down at him. Raion looked the same he did in the past as he did in the present.

"Please, I killed them. Let my friend's go." the young Ookami pleaded.

"Silly boy. That's no way for a lone wolf to act." Raion said before he left.

The flash back soon ended as Ookami arrived back at the spot where he met Naruto, Tenten, and Mangu. As he arrived he saw Mangu practicing his ninjustu.

Mangu was firing three needles from the device on his right arm.

"That's right this kid is from the Supaiku clan. I really have some interesting ninjas on my squad. A short brat with blonde hair, a hyper active attitude, and some great power in him. A kunoichi that can hit a target perfectly. And know a ninja from the Supaiku clan. That clan is famous for their ingenious skill in weapon making." Ookami said as he watched Mangu train.

Meanwhile back in the village, Tenten and Naruto were still walking around the town. They had just left a shop, with a sign hanging over the door that read 'Ninja Gear.'

Naruto was caring a brown paper bag that was filled with what looked as scrolls and jars of green and red powders used to make poisons. While he carried that bag, Tenten was caring another bag that was filled with many fruits and vegetables.

"Hey, Tenten are you sure you don't want me to carry that for you?" Naruto asked Tenten holding out a hand for the bag that Tenten was caring.

"No thanks Naruto. It's sweet you asked but I can carry this easy." Tenten told him.

As they walked down the street toward their apartment, they passed two girls walking in the opposite direction.

One had long black hair and was wearing a pink dress.

The other had light blue hair that was hung up in a ponytail that reached to her neck. She was also wearing a dress but hers was a green with a picture of a pink flower on the back.

"I can't wait for this Saturday." the blue haired one said.

"Me neither. This Saturday night, the Howling Comet will appear in the night sky." the black haired girl replied.

As they walked passed Naruto and Tenten, Tenten looked around to stare at the girls as they kept walking away.

"Howling Comet? I wonder what that is." Tenten asked herself as she stared at the same direction the girls were in.

"Huh...what are you talking about?" Naruto asked Tenten as he noticed that she was distracted.

"Oh…nothing. Sorry. Let's get back to our apartment. I want to put these groceries away before they spoil." Tenten replied.


	14. A Test for the Fox

New chapter is up. Sorryit took so long. The next chapter will be posted faster. Anyway read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and anyone who thinks I do is a fool.

* * *

"Hey Tomo! Toku! Come on, hurry up!" a young red haired girl, around 10, yelled as she ran across a field of many red and blue flowers. The girl had long, straight hair that reached a little pass her neck. She wore a reddish-orange kimono, and blue sandals. 

Behind her two boys were running after her in the field.

One of the boys was slightly taller than the girl. He had short red hair that looked like it was pushed backwards toward his back. His eyes were blue and he had a cut that ran from the left side of his nose across his left cheek. He wore a white shirt with a red 'X' on the back that stretched to the front forming another red 'X' on the front. He wore blue pants and blue sandals.

The other boy had short, spiky, black hair and brown eyes. He wore a silver shirt, long-sleeved shirt, plain black pant, and black sandals. His skin was tan showing he spent a lot of time outside.

"Hey, wait up Izumi!" the boy with the red hair named Toku yelled after the girl, as she continued to run farther ahead of them.

"Don't worry Toku. We'll catch up sooner or later." the boy with the black spiky hair named Tomo told Toku.

"Hey, Ookami wake up!" a male voice yelled.

The filed of flowers and the three kids soon vanished, as Ookami opened his eyes to find the forty-year old bat ninja named Koumori staring at him through his round glasses. They were back at the opened area that Ookami met Naruto, Tenten, and Mangu.

Ookami was sitting comfortably on the same stump, while Koumori was standing in front of him.

"What do you want bat-brain?" Ookami said irritably at Koumori.

"You really have a way with words Ookami. Anyway your next mission with your squad has been confirmed, and I'm here to deliver it, so listen up." Ookami said as he leaned closer toward Ookami's left ear to whisper the mission.

When Koumori was done whispering the mission, he backed away from Ookami. Once Ookami nodded, signaling he understood, Koumori left the area in a blur.

"It's still night. Those three better get a good sleep, cause when morning arrives the training and blood shed will begin." Ookami said as he stared at the night sky.

He soon focused his attention on the moon, as it lay in the sky surrounded by stars, almost full.

"Tomorrows a full moon. A perfect time for this mission." Ookami said to himself as he stared dreamily at the moon. As he stared he soon saw the face of the ten-year old red-hair girl in the moon's surface like it was a mirror.

"How foolish I was back then." Ookami said chuckling as he closed his eyes, and lowered his face toward the ground.

The sun soon rose over the ninja village of Yajuugakure, and with it so did the young kunoichi, Tenten.

As she woke up, she quickly pulled her light pink covers off of her, revealing her pajamas. She wore an over-sized pink T-shirt that was pink and reached a little passed her knees. Her hair wasn't in her usual hair buns, as her hair laid flat down her neck in a mess.

As she got out of bed she looked around her room. Her bed was lying with the beds right side up against the wall and the back up against the wall that led outside the apartment. Along the same wall was a window that had red curtains covering hiding the room from people outside trying to look in. To the other side of the window was a wooden dresser about two inches shorter than Tenten. The dresser had five drawers on the front.  
On the wall opposite to the window had a door that led to the living room.  
Along the wall opposite of her bed had four bulls-eyes targets hanging on the wall. Each target had at least ten kunai's stuck on the surface of the target.

As Tenten stood over her bed, she stretched her arms over her head and let out a quiet yawn. She soon walked in front of the dresser and pulled open the second to the top drawer. She then pulled out the black shirt with the blue dragon on the back that she came accustomed to wearing.  
With the shirt in her left arm she then opened the drawer just below the drawer she just closed and pulled out her black pants with the blue flames on the leg sleeves.

Once she had both pieces of clothing folded over he left arm she exited her room, and walked across the living and into the bathroom to get dressed and fix her hair.

While Tenten was getting ready for the day, Naruto still laid asleep across his bed. He wore a silly night cap that looked was grey with two black eyes and square teeth along the bottom of the cap. He wore a white t-shirt with a spiral on the front and boxers for his pajamas. His covers were messed up from Naruto's constant tossing and turning in the night.

As Naruto lay sleeping in his bed, he was soon awoken by a loud explosion in the center of his room that caused a puff of thick smoke the size of a man to cover the center of the room.  
The explosion soon caused Naruto to wake up in a, instance, as he quickly opened his eyes and lifted his body so he lay sitting up on his bed.  
The smoke soon cleared, showing Ookami standing in the middle of Naruto's room. With Naruto awake, Ookami greeted him with a simple 'hello.'

"What do you mean 'hello'?! What are you doing coming into my room in the morning while I'm sleeping?!" Naruto yelled at his sensei.

"Naruto shut up, and what was that explosion!?" Tenten asked as she yelled at Naruto. She then opened Naruto's door to come in. She had on her black shirt and pants, but her hair wasn't yet in her usual hair buns but was straightened out like she just brushed her hair.

Tenten soon focused her attention on Ookami, and was confused to not only 'why he was there?', but also 'how he got there?'

"By the looks on your faces, I guess you're wondering why I'm here. That's simple our team has a new mission, and it begins now." Ookami said as he examined the looks of confusion on their faces.

"Ok, but how did you get in?" Tenten finally asked.

"Oh, that's simple. As the jonin in charge of you, I have a copy of not only your apartment keys, but also a key to Mangu's house as well. This way we jonin can gather our teams easier." Ookami explained.

Naruto simply sat on his bed with his eyes closed with a frown on his face from being woke up, but Tenten wore a look of terror that her sensei could come into her house at any time. She quickly imagined herself dressing in her bedroom and having her sensei appear in her room, while she had only her shirt on and no pants.

However her imagining was soon over as Ookami ordered them to be ready in ten minutes for the mission or they'll do this mission in the underwear.  
Tenten simply ran out of the room in a hurry to continue getting ready. Naruto quickly got out of bed and was hurrying to get his clothes and put them on.

Amazingly both Tenten and Naruto were both ready in time. Tenten's hair was in her buns and Naruto was wearing his black shirt and jacket with the three clawed slash mark on the back and his black pants.

"So you're ready. Good. I didn't really want to have to lead a team of nude ninjas. The other jonins would never let me live that down." Ookami said as he stared at Naruto and Tenten, as they were standing in the living room.

Both of them were staring with a look of disgust at their sensei from the threat he used on them. When Ookami noticed the looks they were giving him, he simply shrugged it off and ordered them to follow him to Mangu house.

All three soon left the apartment, and were heading across the village by running on the buildings roof tops. They soon saw where the village ended and what looked like a forest started. Ookami told them that Mangu and his family are a little famous for their weapon making, and that the entire clan lived in a mansion on the edge of the village.

Tenten and Naruto didn't believe their teammate, Mangu life style unstill they arrived at the gateway to a large mansion.

The mansion was surrounded by a wall made from logs standing next to each other and was twice the size of Naruto. The Beast village ninja symbol was painted on each side of the wall.  
As they walked through the gateway, they saw a mansion that could house ten people, standing in the middle of some open space. There was a rock garden to the left of the building with a cactus growing on the garden's edge, and a small pond was to the right of the building with fish jumping out of the water.  
There was a small pathway of red bricks that led to the mansion and up five steps to a two sliding doors that led inside. Each side of the pathway had three trees with a practice dummy hanging from the branches.  
Although Naruto couldn't see it very well, he noticed there was a wooden shack behind the house with smoke coming out of a small pipe on the steel covering that was the roof.

Naruto then remembered Ookami-sensei telling him and Tenten that Mangu's clan was weapon makers.

"You two stay here, and don't touch anything." Ookami warned them as he walked up the pathway and the steps to the sliding doors.

He soon slid the door to the left opened and walked in.

"Wow, I can't believe Mangu's clan is so rich." Tenten said as she looked around to admire the landscape and the building.

"Yeah, Mangu's clan…I wonder what his clan is like." Naruto asked as he rubbed his chin and ponder what he pictured Mangu's parents would look like.

"Don't know. If they're anything like Mangu, they should be nice." Tenten replied.

Before Naruto could say anymore, Ookami slid the front door opened and was walking to them with Mangu behind him. Mangu was wearing his usual brown shirt, green ninja vest, and blue pants. He also had on the strange device on his right arm.

"So everyone is here. Good. Alright listen closely; I'll only explain the mission once." Ookami started on.

Naruto, Tenten, and Mangu then stared at their sensei waiting for the mission.

"Those cloud-nin we took down, have friends who want revenge. They're currently heading this way in a group of ten. That may not be much, but their all jonins. We have the exciting task of defeating them." Ookami told them.

Tenten soon raised her left arm in question. Once Ookami asked her what she wanted she asked why they had to take the ninjas down, and that the ANBU would be a better choose.

Ookami stared at her for a second and replied: "The leader of our village thinks since we provoke them, we should take them down. But don't worry the reward for this mission is great."

"What, what!?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"You know what. I think I liked the raising hands better then simply shouting. Anyway, if you three can succeed in this mission, you would have proven that you're above genin level, and will be promoted to chuunin, journeyman ninja." Ookami replied to Naruto outburst of question.

Shocked by the reward, not just Naruto but Tenten and Mangu stood staring at their sensei in complete aw with their mouths opened.

"You know. It's not polite to stare like that." Ookami told them.

They then closed their mouths as they gave a blink in unison. Naruto then jumped up to their sensei, out of his joy of this joy, to give him a hug.  
However, Ookami was quick enough to use the 'art of substitution' to switch places with the cactus from the rock garden.  
Ookami appeared in a puff of smoke behind Tenten and Mangu to watch what his jutsu has caused.

Since Naruto jumped with his eye's closed, he wasn't able to see the cactus to stop until it was too late.  
As Naruto hugged the cactus, the needles poked Naruto front part of his party. Feeling the pain, Naruto opened his eye to see what he was hugging. He quickly tried to let go of the cactus, but the needles made him stick to the cactus like glue.

As Naruto shrieked in pain, Tenten, Mangu, and Ookami watched the hyper-active ninja try and fail to remove himself from the cactus.

"You two better help him." Ookami said to Tenten and Mangu.

They both stared at each other for a moment and finally nodded on a plan.  
They then walked up to Naruto who was tired from his struggling. Tenten was holding onto Naruto's back, and Mangu was putting on thick gloves to hold the cactus with. When Mangu was holding onto the cactus, they both started to pull Naruto and the cactus apart.

It took them two minutes until Naruto and the cactus were separated. Although he wasn't hugging the cactus, there were still needles stuck on Naruto's clothes and arms. Naruto and Tenten were quickly pulling the needles out of Naruto, while Mangu had to place the cactus back in the rock garden.

With all the needles removed, Ookami said to Naruto with a look of happiness: "So what have we learn from simply exploding like that and to try and hug the sensei."

"Why you! Why did you do that!?" Naruto yelled angrily.

"I don't like hugs." Ookami replied with his usual dull look back.

"So you could have used a rock or a normal tree! Why a cactus!?" Naruto asked still upset.

"To teach you to never come at me like that." Ookami told him.

Before Naruto could say another word, Ookami walked out of the gateway, leaving an angered Naruto behind. As Tenten followed her sensei she told Naruto to think before he acts. Naruto then started to leave with Mangu at his right.

"That had to hurt, but still chuunin. I can't believe it." Mangu said happily.

"Hehe…Yeah! Believe it!" Naruto replied with his usual grin back.

As the team left the mansion, Koumori and Kame were watching from the top of two trees in the forest. They were using binoculars to spy on them.

"So it's finally underway." Kame said to Koumori.

"About time. How stupid can you be to hug a cactus?" Koumori said unimpressed by naruto's actions.

"Now to test this power of his to its full potential." Kame replied as they left their hiding places to follow Naruto's squad.


	15. An Unexpected Typhoon

Sorry it took so long to update, I was busy for a while with school. Any way the new chapter is up.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and anyone who thinks I do is a fool

* * *

As the sun shines over the forest south of Yajuugakure, Naruto, Tenten, Mangu, and Ookami are preparing for their upcoming battle with the cloud-nin. 

They were standing on the forest floor surrounded by enormous trees that were wide enough to fit all four of the ninja in at the base alone. The top of the trees reached well over twenty five feet tall.

Ookami was quietly telling them his plans for the fight while Tenten and Mangu were listening to him and Naruto was thinking about being a chuunin.

Naruto's thought however were cut short when Ookami grew suspicious about whether or not Naruto heard him, and asked him to repeat what he just said.

Failed to repeat because of his thought, Ookami said to Naruto: "How do you expect to be a chuunin when you can't pay attention to a single order?"

"Simple! When I'm a chuunin, I'll be the one giving the orders!" Naruto quickly yelled in response.

"Even a chuunin has orders idiot. Besides you would still be at a lower rank then me." Ookami said.

This bit of news quickly made Naruto depress that he still had to answer to Ookami, mostly because Naruto was upset that Ookami never showed him any respect.

"Now I'll explain the plan again. Naruto you better pay attention. You two should listen too. This way you can make sure you have the plan memorized." Ookami said to three genins.

All three of them then stared at Ookami, fearing even to blink will make them miss something important.

"Now then. According to the information that Koumori gave me. We're up against about ten jonin-level shinobis from Kumogakure, the Village Hidden in the Cloud. That's all the knowledge we have of them. So far we know nothing of any individuals among them." he began to say.

"Now then, the plan is simple. I want Naruto to create nine clones and use the art of transformation to change them all and you into ten different shinobis. You think you can handle that brat?" Ookami asked Naruto. Once Naruto nodded that he could, Ookami went on with his plan, and missed Naruto muttering,

'Would it kill you to not call us brats?'

"While Naruto and his clones distract the cloud-nin, Tenten and Mangu will fire wave after wave of shuriken and kunai to try and lower the enemy count. Meanwhile I'll be waiting and will only start attacking when I find it necessary. So don't expect me to save you if you make a mistake." Ookami finished.

'Could this guy be any more unpleasant?' Naruto thought to himself.

"No prepare for combat. Also blonde brat. My plan rests mostly on your shoulders. So don't make a mistake." Ookami warned Naruto before he quietly walked away from the three genins leaving Tenten and Mangu to deal with the angered Naruto.

"Blonde brat! He has the nerve to call me that! I don't see why I have to listen to him!" Naruto yelled in uproar, but was quickly silenced by Tenten, who covered the angered blonde ninja with her left palm.

She then pulled out two scrolls from her pack and quickly jumped high into the tree tops and hid among their branches and leaves.

"I know what you mean. My mom said that Ookami is a weird villager. He's nicknamed 'The Lone Wolf Ninja' not just here but among other ninja villages. They say he was trained directly by Raion himself." Mangu mentioned to Naruto before he followed Tenten's lead and hid among the high tree branches and leaves.

'The Lone Wolf Ninja' Naruto thought to himself as he prepared to create the nine clones.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, Koumori and Kame were busy setting up their plan to test Naruto's power.They were sitting underneath the shade of two trees, with their backs pressed against the trunk. Both of them were relaxing, while they waited for the arrival of someone.

'The plan is set. The only way the plan could fail is if the cloud-nin gave up.' Kame thought to himself. Convinced that their plan was fool proof.

Back at the sight that Naruto, Tenten, and Mangu were waiting at. Naruto has created and transformed nine clones and himself into ten different ninjas.

Each transformation was wearing a long black cloak that reached just below their knees. Each cloak covered their arms completely while their hands were covered in dark gloves. Their hair was covered by the cloak's hoods. Their mouths and nose were covered by a mask made of grey fabric. Each wore a pair of sunglasses and wore the headband of the Beast Village across their foreheads.

Naruto and his clones were standing around the area, while holding a single kunai in their left hand waiting for their attackers.

"So this is all that the Beast Village sent to fight me. Pathetic." a male voice said high up into the tree branches.

Each clone looked up to see ten shinobi from the Cloud Village staring down at them.

Nine of them wore cloaks the same as Naruto but were white. Each of their eyes was visible showing that they each had blue eyes. Across the foreheads were the headbands of their village.

Standing in front of them however was a tall man with short blonde hair that stood up, and was pushed back by his Cloud headband. He had blue eyes and had tan skin. He had a blue glass ball dangling from his left ear as an ear ring.He had on a tan shirt that was covered by a red fur coat that reached to his knees. He wore reddish-brown leather gloves on his hands. He wore a dark pants and black shoes with a metal spike on the tip of each shoe.  
Strapped on his back was a long wooden pole that had a metal spike on the tip. Tied around the tip of the pole was a small rope that had a similar ball like his ear ring except slightly larger dangling from one end.

"I wonder if the battle started already." Ookami wondered as he walked into a small clearing in the forest. He soon came to a stop as he stared at the sight in front of him. Both Koumori and Kame were laying facedown on the ground unconscious.

"Don't tell me the cloud-nin did this." Ookami said to himself.

He then had a flashback back at the training area when Koumori told his about this mission.

"Listen closely. Those cloud-nin you beat up were chuunin from Kumogakure, and they have some friends who want revenge. We currently got word that ten jonin from that village is heading this way. Whatever made them think just them alone can take on our entire village is unknown to me, but they must be stopped.  
Master Kimera wants them taken care of quickly. Meanwhile Raion-sensei, Tora-sensei, and Kuma-sensei want to give the boy Naruto one last test.  
You and your squad will be assigned to take care of them; however before you face them, me and Kame will already have defeated the enemy and will disguise ourselves as the enemy. This way we can see just as far this boys power can go." Koumori said.

The flashback ended, showing Ookami running back toward the direction Naruto was.

"I wonder who took down Koumori and Kame like that." Ookami said while he hurried toward the fight.

"Hey freak. I don't know who you are, but you better get out of here before you regret it." one of the clones said to the cloud-nin.

"What makes you think you can take me? Those two pathetic beast ninja sure couldn't." the one cloud-nin in the front responded.

"Do you know who you're talking to? This is 'The Legendary Storm of the Cloud Village.' The mighty jonin and future Raikage, Master Taifuu." one of the other cloud-nin added.

"I don't care who you are. I'll take you down without breaking a sweat!" another clone said.

"Your enthusiasm is amusing. Show me what you can do?" the cloud-nin leader Taifuu said.

All nine of the clones and Naruto quickly jumped toward Taifuu and his ninja with their kunias still in the hand.

'Too simple.' Taifuu said smiling.

Just then the cloud-nin was struck by a barrage of shuriken and kunai from different directions of the tree branches.

"It's an ambush!" one of the cloud-nin yelled shocked by the attack.

"Yeah, and this is my fist!" one of the clones yelled as he punched the cloud-nin in the face causing both of them to fall off the branch.

Naruto and his clones were soon facing the cloud-nin in combat while Tenten and Mangu assisted him by firing more weapons once they saw a good opening. However they had to stop sometimes to prevent any attacks on Naruto or his clones.

'This is starting to get annoying.' Taifuu though to himself as he pulled out his pole. He then twirled his pole around deflecting all of Tenten's and Mangu's weapon attacks aimed at him.

"Is that it?" Taifuu asked unimpressed.

"Not yet!" two of the clones yelled behind him. Taifuu looked around to see two of the transformed clone jumping toward him with their fists ready to strike him.

Taifuu however simply smiled and slashed both of them across the chest with the blade end of his pole, quickly causing the clones to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"So they're just clone. But I believe I seen this technique before, but where?" Taifuu asked himself.

He was then struck in the back by a kunai. He soon turned around with an angered face and stared in the direction the attack came from.

"So that's where you're hiding. A kunoichi thinks she can beat me!" Taifuu yelled in an uproar. He then dashed toward the direction of the attack, and used his blade to cut off a tree branch, forcing Tenten to leave her hiding place.

As Tenten escaped higher up into the trees, Taifuu appeared above her, holding his pole ready to slash Tenten down the middle with his blade.

"Now you die!" Taifuu yelled as he began to bring his pole down toward Tenten.

"Wind Style! Howling Wind!" Ookami yelled from the forest distance.

Taifuu was then struck by a barrage of crescent wind blades, that pushed him backwards and into a tree cracking part of the tree's upper trunk.

"So a lone wolf has come to hunt." Taifuu said as he got up.

Ookami then appeared on the branch opposite him, as the two stared at each other ready to attack.


	16. A Wolf's True Colors

Sorry I'm uploading so late, but hey you're learning good patience.

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, and anyone who thinks I do is a sad fool.

* * *

Far from Yajuugakure, Naruto, Tenten, and Mangu were in the middle of a battle against ten jonins from The Village Hidden in the Clouds. With little information on the enemy ninjas, Naruto and the others found themselves in a battle against a powerful Cloud-nin, Taifuu. Hurrying back to the battle, Ookami made it in time to save Tenten from being killed by Taifuu. Now only seven transformed Naruto clones, Naruto, himself, Tenten, Mangu, and the newly arrived Ookami must defeat Taifuu and the other nine jonins.

"So you're the shinobi that's been giving the orders here…huh Ookami." Taifuu said as he landed on a tree branch across from the one Ookami was standing on.

"I can't believe your village put you in charge of other shinobi lives. These weaklings must be expendable." Taifuu added once he saw that Ookami had no intention to respond.

"You know what I hate about cloud-nin?" Ookami finally responded staring back at Taifuu.

"What? We're so much stronger." Taifuu sniggered.

"No." Ookami began to say. He then pushed off his tree branch toward Taifuu, while his left hand was in front of his chest forming a ninja sign, and his right hand was reaching for a kunai. "You're so darn annoying!" he quickly yelled toward Taifuu.

'So the fun begins.' Taifuu thought as he readied his wooden spear for Ookami's attack.

"Master Taifuu, don't let your guard down!" one of the cloud-nin yelled at Taifuu.

"Hey I'm your opponent!" the transformed Naruto yelled as he punched the cloud-nin off the branch he was standing on.

"Bad idea letting your guard down." A cloud-nin whispered to Naruto as he appeared behind him with a kunai in his right hand.

Shocked by the cloud-nin's words, Naruto froze for a second. With the enemy's kunai about to pierce Naruto's jacket, the cloud-nin was knocked out by Tenten and her blue staff.

"Naruto come on! Start pulling your weight. There are still seven conscious cloud-nin minus Taifuu." Tenten said to Naruto before rushing toward a cloud-nin that just managed to defeat one of Naruto's shadow clones.

'She's right. Ok time to get serious. I'll show them I'm good enough not only to be a chuunin but even to be a jonin. I'll show them all!" Naruto roared in his mind. He then quickly formed the sign of the tiger, as he began to summon the nine-tailed fox's chakra. Naruto's body was soon covered by the orange-red chakra of the fox.

'What is that?' Taifuu asked himself as he tried to use his spear's tip to stab Ookami, who was blocking the spear with only a single kunai.

'So he's using the chakra at last.' Ookami said as he stared at Naruto.

"It's that chakra again. The same kind he used against those other two cloud-nin." Tenten said as she stopped in her tracks to watch Naruto.

A cloud-nin then appeared behind her, and was about to strike her, when Mangu appeared and send the enemy flying with a strange weapon he was holding.  
The weapon was a metal pole about the same length as Mangu. On one tip was a blade that resembled a scythe's blade. The other side had a spiked orb on the end. The middle of the pole had a slit like the two ends could be separated.

"Tenten, Naruto can fight well on his one. Now help me finish these guys off." Mangu said to Tenten.  
Tenten nodded and they both began to fight again.

'That chakra bothers me.' Taifuu said as he retreated from Ookami to another branch. He then took of his blue orb earring.

'Don't tell me he's going to use that jutsu! Even he can sense just how powerful Naruto is!' Ookami roared in his head as he watched as Taifuu inserted the orb into a slot on his left glove the same size as the glass orb.  
'Damn! I don't have much time! I have to get Naruto to a safe place. As long as he lives then we're safe.' Ookami thought as he stared away from Taifuu toward Tenten and Mangu who were busy fighting four cloud-nin at once.

'Those two can be used to slow him down. Too bad, they would have made strong chuunins.' he finished.  
Ookami then jumped from his tree branch to the one Naruto was standing on to stop him from attacking.

"What are you doing!?" Naruto yelled at Ookami, as he stood in Naruto's way.

"Getting you out of here." Ookami replied as he struck Naruto in the stomach to stop him from using the fox's chakra.

'Tenten. Mangu. Slow them down long enough to secure Naruto's safety.' Ookami thought as he retreated from the fight with Naruto under his left arm.

"Retreating huh Ookami. Fine by me." Taifuu said as he began channeling his chakra into the blue glass ball in his leather glove.  
"Now die! Lightning Style! Storming Beam!" Taifuu yelled as a blue lightning bolt fired from the orb and straight toward the retreating Ookami.

The bolt soon exploded as it collided with Ookami and the unconsciousness Naruto.  
The blast filled the area around the bolt with smoke caused from the trees that were set on fire by the bolt.

"That takes care of that." Taifuu said as he lowered his left arm down to his side.

He then stared down at Tenten and Mangu, who were both staring in the direction of the blast, surrounded by four unconsciousness cloud-nin.

"Naruto." Tenten whispered to herself as her eyes started to fill with tears as she watched the smoke rise from the area where she saw Naruto and Ookami get struck by the lightning. She soon let go of her blue staff and ran in the direction of the explosion.  
But before she could move five feet, Taifuu and the only three remaining cloud-nin left to fight appeared standing on tree branches in front of the explosion while staring at Tenten and Mangu.

"Now, now little girl. Why worry about someone who was about to abandon you." Taifuu said smiling at Tenten.

"You're wrong. Naruto would never do that!" Tenten objected.

"Of course he wouldn't. Ookami would though. Don't you know why he got the nickname 'the Lone Wolf'? It's well known that he once left a few genins behind to get killed, just so he could complete the mission. He abandoned you so you two could buy him some time to escape." Ookami told Tenten.

"Then I'll guess, we're on our own!" Mangu yelled as he charged toward Taifuu.

Mangu was soon stopped in his track by Taifuu, who stopped him by punching him in the stomach. Stopped by the blow, Mangu quickly retreated to a safe distance away from Taifuu while holding his right arm against his stomach and holding his battle pole in his left hand in a defensive position.

"You're way too predictable. Why don't you give up? It's obvious how desperate the Beast Village is. I mean to call for help from the Leaf Village…How embarrassing." Taifuu said to Mangu in a mockingly way.

"I don't know what you're talking about. The Leaf Village is just as big of a enemy to the our village as the Cloud Village." Mangu argued.

"Really." Taifuu said shocked. 'Hm. If the Leaf Village isn't helping them, then why did that one brat know how to create 'Shadow Clones.'…Unless!' Taifuu said as he came up with an idea.  
"Hey you. Tell me the boy with the blonde hair. What do you know about him?" Taifuu asked Mangu.

"You mean Naruto?" Mangu asked. 'To tell the truth…not much. Besides the info he already told me. He's an orphan that's currently living with Tenten, another orphan. His parents died in some battle, but which one. Also why did my parents not know anything about his clan." Mangu kept thinking about.  
'Wait! I can't let my mind wander. I have a battle to win.' Mangu just realized.  
"Nice try to distract me, but it won't work!" Mangu yelled as he quickly grabbed his weapon with both hands and charged toward Taifuu.

"You three take care of the girl. I'll take care of this pest." Taifuu said to the last three cloud jonins.

They nodded and quickly disappeared in a flash to combat Tenten, who took the moment of silence to prepare for a special attack.  
With his subordinates fighting Tenten, Taifuu hold his spear in the same hand that had the glove the blue glass ball was placed in, and pointed the spear tip toward Mangu.

"Die you pest!" Taifuu yelled as he charged toward Mangu while holding his spear with both hands ready to stab Mangu. Already prepared, Mangu began to charge toward Taifuu with his battle pole's mace end ready to smack Taifuu in the side.

Meanwhile far from the fight, Ookami and a sleeping Naruto had stopped at a small clearing in the forest to rest.

"I wonder if those two other brats are still alive. Taifuu fired that jutsu of his, but we managed to escape unharmed. Now I just have to get this brat to the village. Raion will send another team to deal with Taifuu." Ookami said to himself as he stared back in the direction of the fight.

"Uh…My head. What happened?" Naruto said drowsily as he rose up from the forest floor.  
"Huh. Oh! Tenten and Mangu! Those cloud-nin!" Naruto said excitedly as he stood fully up staring in all direction for a sign of Tenten, Mangu, or of those cloud-nin.  
When he saw Ookami looking back at him, he quickly rushed to him and asked him where his teammates were.

"Oh…Yeah. Well you see brat, I decided to let them stay behind and slow the enemy down." Ookami explained.

"Oh well…When will they catch up?" Naruto asked worried.

"Don't know. They might even die." Ookami said with no concern for either Tenten or Mangu.

"What! Then we have to go help them!" Naruto yelled as he turned around to run into the forest.  
Naruto however having no idea where he was, quickly stopped in his track halfway across the clearing, lowly turned his head toward Ookami.

"Hey…uh. Which way are they?" Naruto asked embarrassed.

"I can't tell you. You will only be killed. Those two must be sacrificed so that we can live. You should be glad I'm letting you live." Ookami said to Naruto.

Shocked by the news, Naruto quickly turned all the way around to face Ookami, before he exploded.  
"You jerk! How can you live them behind?! They're part of our team! And you're just going to let them die without even lifting a finger to help! What kind of a sensei are you?!" Naruto yelled at Ookami.

"There's more to this then you know brat. I have my orders, and one of those orders is to protect you." Ookami answered.

"Yeah. What's so special about me?" Naruto asked annoyed at Ookami's answer.

Meanwhile back at Mangu's and Tenten's fight. Tenten was quickly jumping from branch to branch while the three jonins were chasing her. Using an opened scroll in her right hand, she launched a small barrage of kunai and shurikan at the approaching enemies. And used her blue staff to deflect enemy shurikan being thrown at her.

Meanwhile, Mangu and Taifuu were in a stalemate with their weapons as each one was blocking each other's weapon attack with their own weapon.  
"Tell me. You know that jutsu that blonde ninja used. The clone jutsu. What does he call it?" Taifuu asked Mangu once they both reached another stalemate.

"The 'Shadow Clone' jutsu. Why?" Mangu replied.

"So I was right. Tell me, what is that boy's history?" Taifuu asked.

"None of your business." Mangu replied angered at Taifuu's question.

"You don't know do." Taifuu said with a smile on his face. When Mangu didn't answer, Taifuu went on. "You see the Cloud Village and the Leaf Village used to always be at war, and I fought in those wars. And there was a jutsu that the leaf ninja used that interested me." Taifuu said as he pulled back from the stalemate.

With Taifuu's retreat, Mangu quickly charged toward him, but was stop by Taifuu finishing his sentence.

"It was the Shadow Clone jutsu. A jutsu only known in the Leaf Village."


	17. Resurfacing Memories

New chapter: This one goes deeper into Ookami's past, and has a hint that Naruto's old memories are starting to resurface.

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto, and anyone who thinks I do is a sad fool.

* * *

"Answer me! Why save me and leave Tenten and Mangu to die by that jerk's hand!" Naruto yelled at Ookami as they stood in the middle of the clearing.

"You must have realized by now that you have very powerful chakra. Lord Kimera, the leader of Yajuugakure, has ordered me to make sure that you and that power survive. This mission from the start was a test to see how strong that chakra is, but because of Taifuu's unexpected appearance, we are forced to abandon the test and your former teammates." Ookami said calmly to the angered blonde ninja.

'This was all just a test. A test to see how strong…his chakra is.' Naruto thought as he remembered his earlier encounter with the nine-tailed fox inside him.

"Both of them…Mangu and Tenten. They're going to die because of me." Naruto said quietly as he lowered his head to stare at the ground. He then clenched his fist, and turned around to face the direction opposite of Ookami.

"What do you expect to do? You can't expect to defeat them. I doubt that the chakra you have is enough to defeat Taifuu." Ookami said to Naruto.

"I still have to try." Naruto said as he began to walk away from Ookami.

"Those that disobey an order are scum you brat." Ookami said to Naruto as he started to walk.  
Naruto soon stopped for a moment as the clearing was full of silence.

"Those that disobey orders maybe scum, but you know what…those that just leave their friends behind are lower then scum." Naruto said before he jumped high into the trees and started to dash toward Tenten and Mangu.

"Lower then scum, huh. I wonder who told him that." Ookami said to himself as he stood in the same spot that he stood in while Naruto was there.

"Tenten, Mangu! You two just have to hang on for only a little bit longer." Naruto said to himself as he raced across the tree tops to help Tenten and Mangu.

Farther ahead, Mangu was staring at a smirking Taifuu. Shocked by the information that Taifuu told him, Mangu found himself unable to move a muscle as he stood holding his battle staff with both hands.  
'Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, but why would Naruto know…Wait! What am I thinking? He's just trying to get me to betray Naruto. Well it won't work.' Mangu said in his mind.

He soon found himself able to move his legs again, as he started to attack Taifuu again.  
As Mangu neared Taifuu, he lifted the mace end of his staff above his head ready to strike Taifuu's head.  
Taifuu however easily blocked the blow with his own staff.

"It will take a lot more than that to stop me kid." Taifuu said proudly to Mangu.

"Like this! Secret Ninja Art of the Supaiku clan! Steel Catapult!" Mangu yelled.

The mace end of Mangu's staff soon shot out toward Taifuu, with a chain attaching the mace toward the staff's body. The spiked ball barely scratched Taifuu's head, as it missed it to the left, leaving Taifuu a cut across his right cheek.

"That's not all." Mangu yelled proudly, as the mace end became a flail. The chain soon came to its end, causing the mace to stop a few feet passed Taifuu.

'Now the fun can begin.' Mangu said as he used his chakra to stick the opposite end of his pole to the tree branch surface. Mangu then jumped off the branch to another above the previous one.  
Once the pole was able to stand right side up by it self, the chain began to spin around the pole caring the mace with it.  
Realizing the mace will soon collide with him, Taifuu quickly followed Mangu to the same branch.

"Like that will work." Mangu said as he performed a hand sign. The chain soon made a mechanical noise, as it changed direction, and the mace moved upward colliding with Taifuu's leg, and sending him crashing into a tree's truck halfway from the ground.

"I'll show you that we of the Supaiku clan are the best weapon makers and users there are." Mangu said to himself as he stared at the injured Taifuu, he then opened up one of the pouches on his vest, and took out a small scroll. When he opened it, a small sickle with a handle like a sword came out from a puff of smoke.

'This one is called "Viper Fangs".' Mangu said as he readied the sickle to attack.

As Tenten and the three jonins fought, the jonins began to think they won, when a kunai from one of them was able to knock Tenten's pole from her hand.  
Unable to deflect the waves of kunai, Tenten was thrown backwards by a barrage of kunai.

'Damn. I can't to these guys.' Tenten said as she managed to place the soles of her feet on a tree branch behind her. She then used the branch to launch herself toward the enemy.

Not expecting her action, the jonins didn't have enough time to prepare for Tenten's kunai attack.  
Tenten then began to slash the three jonins with the two kunai she was holding.  
The three cloud-nin, injured from the attack, fell to the ground, hitting it with a thud.

"Now to help, Mangu." Tenten said as she began to move toward Mangu's position.

"Lower then scum. Why does that bother me?" Ookami kept repeating as he stared in the direction Naruto left in. Izumi, if only you were still alive." Ookami said as he looked up at the sky, being in a clearing Ookami was able to see the clouds and the blue sky over the forest.

As he looked at the sky, he saw a face of a ten-year old girl with red-hair that went passed her neck. The girl eyes were closed as she wore a peaceful smile on her face.

"Izumi…Toku. If only you two didn't follow." Ookami said as a tear ran down him ace.

Ookami began to remember an old memory of his…  
"Hey you two should hurry up or else I'm just going to leave you two behind." The young girl named Izumi yelled to the two boys following her.

"Izumi! We shouldn't go too far. If mother or father finds out we'll be in trouble.: the red-haired boy, Toku, yelled to her.

"Izumi was always full of life and had a natural curiosity. Her random trips to the field of flowers and the woods used to drive Toku crazy with worry." The present Ookami said as he remembered this past experience.

"Hey don't worry Toku, what can hurt us out here." The young Ookami, Tomo, told Toku as they continued to chase after Izumi.

"No offense Tomo, but you're not the one mother will hurt if anything happens to her." Toku said to Tomo.

"Yeah, but your parents are nice and forgiving." Tomo replied.

"But they can be mad when they want to be. And that means me and Izumi have to look and act appropriately with them. I guest that's how you live when your parents are lords to a small nation." Toku said as they raced after Izumi as she came to the edge of the field.

"But they're nice enough to let me play with you two, even though my parents are simple field workers." Tomo added as both he and Toku came to the end of the field.  
They both looked around the area for Izumi. However there was no sign of her being there. Toku mentioned that she might have gone back in the field, but Tomo objected, saying he thinks she went into the forest passed the field.

"No way, mother would kill her if she did." Toku replied.

"I have this feeling she is." Tomo said to Toku as he moved farther from the field and closer to the forest.

"Tomo, I don't like this." Toku said as he tried to usher Tomo back to the field.

Tomo didn't listen, his eyes were fixed on the forest, but a loud scream caused him to look back at Toku. Toku was lying on the ground with Izumi sitting on top of him with a small stick in her left hand.

"I got you Toku." Izumi said happily as she got up off of Toku.

"Izumi that wasn't funny. Tomo and me were just about to look for you in the forest." Toku said angrily as he got up off the ground.

"That's a great idea. Let's go!" Izumi said as she tried to run into the forest, but Toku grabbed her by the collar of her kimono as pulled her to the ground.

"That's not a good idea. If mother or father find out then we're…" Toku began but was cut off by Izumi saying that he has no spine.

Tomo began to stare back at the forest as Izumi and Toku began to argue.  
Just then a woman in the forest gave out a loud scream, causing Tomo, Izumi, and Toku to jump up in fear.

"What was that?" Toku said as he began to retreat into the forest. He tried to pull Izumi to follow him, but she was fixed to the ground like a boulder.

"Come on Izumi whatever that was doesn't concern us. You better come too Tomo." Toku said to the both of them as they stood staring at the forest.

"Toku, whoever that was is in trouble. We should help her." Tomo said as he turned to face Toku.

"Good idea. We can do that by going to the house and telling father." Toku replied, he then started to leave again. Izumi soon followed him, but her eyes were still fixed on the forest.  
Tomo however walked closer to the forest.

"Tomo, what are you doing?" Toku asked him.

"I have a feeling I should check it out." Tomo replied.

"No offense Tomo, but every time you have a feeling, danger usually follows." Toku replied.

"Yeah, you're like wolf, sniffing the air for danger." Izumi said innocently.

Tomo then without warning ran into the forest with Izumi and Toku calling after him.  
The flashback was over, as Ookami still stood in the clearing.

"If only I didn't go in, they wouldn't have followed." Ookami said as another tear ran down his face.

He soon continued the flashback; Izumi and Toku joined him as he ran toward the place the scream came from. Occasionally another scream could be heard ahead of them.

"Come on, we should be close by now." Tomo told them as they saw a dirt road ahead.

When they came closer, they a wagon busted up and lying on the road. Around it was a death horse with kunai sticking out of its body. There were four figures standing around the wreckage.  
Two were sitting on the ground tied up in rope, as the other two stood over them. The two standing figures were shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Beast.  
They wore pants with camouflage patterns on them. Their shirts had the same pattern and were covered by a dark green vest zipped up. Their faces had a mask that resembled an ox and a boar. The one with the ox mask had grey hair and the one with the boar mask had light blonde hair.

One of the figures sitting tied up was a woman with long black hair that was messed up from her trying to resist them, she had blue eyes and wore a pink kimono with koi fish on the sleeves and side.  
The other was a man with short black hair; his eyes and mother were covered by a white cloth. He wore a dark grey suit that was covered in dirt from fighting.

"I wonder where Raion is. It's not like him to keep us waiting." The shinobi with the ox mask said as he stood above the woman.

"Please, just let us go." the woman begged the shinobi.

"Shut up! Once Raion gets here. Your fate will be decided." The same shinobi said to the woman.

"What should we do?" Toku whispered to Tomo as they watched the two shinobi.

"It might be too late if we go for help, so…" Tomo began to say. Before Toku or Izumi could stop him, he stood up and ran toward the shinobi with the ox mask from behind and strucked him in the back with a stick he was carrying.  
The shinobi with ox mask yelled in pain as he tried to shake the stick out of his back.

"Hey you brat! What are doing here?!" the other shinobi yelled at Tomo as he pulled out a kunai from his pouch.

"Don't think about it." Toku yelled as he hit the shinobi in the head with a rock.

"There's more of them." the shinobi with the ox mask said as he finally managed to remove the stick.  
Tomo was able to successfully untie the woman. With her binds removed the woman ran down the road to find help.

"Hey, do you know what you just did!" the shinobi with the ox mask yelled as he lifted Tomo off the ground by his shirt.

"Yeah, saved her." Tomo said smiling at the shinobi.

"Why you." The shinobi said annoyed as he punched Tomo in the face. Tomo soon fell to the ground and laid there unconsciousness as a dark figure appeared above him.

Tomo soon woke up later that night. He was on a bed in the middle of a dark room with a window with iron bars over looking a busy village. Opposite from the window was a door made of steel.

"Where am I?" Tomo asked himself as he looked down at the village. He then remembered Toku and Izumi, and began to look around fro them wondering where they were.

"So you're awake." A man said as he opened the door.

The man was tall and had red hair that went to his neck. He had a red beard and red sideburns that connected his beard to his hair giving him a lion's mane. His left eye had a cut. He wore a black shirt and steel armor on his arms and his chest. And wore coal black pants. He had a katana in his left hand and a ninja headband in the other.

"Who are you? Where's Izumi and Toku?" Tomo kept asking the man.

"What you aren't going to ask my name, or why you're still alive. Show some respect. I'm the one who saved your life. I'm Raion, a fierce shinobi in the Village Hidden in the Beast." The man named Raion told Tomo.

"I'm sorry if I disrespected you, but where are my friends?" Tomo asked.

"Alive…for now." Raion replied.

"What! If you do something to them…I'll kill you." Tomo warned him.

"I won't…if you promise to serve me that is." Raion said. He then handed the headband to Tomo.

"Where am I?" Tomo finally asked.

"You're in Yajuugakure, the Village Hidden in the Beast." Raion proudly answered.

"But my family." Tomo said as he looked at the floor.

"As of now you have no family. Oh. One more thing. Your name from now on is Ookami, it suits you more than any other name you'll soon find out." Raion said as he left the room after he placed the katana on Tomo's bed.

"Ookami. Uh!" Tomo said as he fell on his bed from pain.  
The flashback ended as the present Ookami still stood in the clearing.

"Why does that brat remind me show much about the past me?" Ookami said as he gave out a small chuckle. He then began to follow after Naruto.


	18. Calming a Typhoon

New chapter is up. Sorry it is not very long.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and anyone who thinks I do is a sad fool.

* * *

"Damn that brat. I seriously hate that weapon of his." Taifuu said in a weak voice as he recovered from the blow.  
Taifuu then pushed the top of the tree that he struck off of himself, and made it to his feet.

"That was only the beginning!" Mangu yelled at still recovering Taifuu. Mangu was moving toward Taifuu he positioned his two sickles ready to slash Taifuu.

With his own staff knocked out of his hands by the blow from the flail, Taifuu was reduced to simply dodging the blades.  
Taifuu then jumped from the broken trunk of the tree to another tree branch.  
As Taifuu landed on the branch, the flail shot out from the staff like a cannon, and struck Taifuu from under him and destroying the branch.

"Forgot about that!" Mangu said happily as he appeared in front of Taifuu and began to slash him with the sickles.

As Mangu began to slice Taifuu, Taifuu's body became covered in smoke and was replaced by pieces of wood sliced by Mangu's sickles.  
'A replacement jutsu. Then where is.' Mangu realized. As Mangu began to turn around to search for Taifuu he quickly struck by the lightning jutsu Taifuu used earlier.

"No matter what clan you're from, you can't beat me." Taifuu said as he appeared standing on a tree branch with his staff overlooking Mangu's unconscious body.

"Now where is that female brat?" Taifuu said as he looked away from Mangu to look for Tenten.

"This is bad." Tenten whispered as she watched Taifuu from behind a tree.

"I got to get Mangu out of here." She decided. Once she saw Taifuu look in the opposite direction, she quietly jumped from behind the tree and landed safely and quietly on the forest floor.

As she waited for a chance to move closer toward Mangu, a hand tapped her on the back. Startled by the hand, Tenten almost turned around to strike the person with her kunai knife.  
Once she saw that the person was Naruto however, she stopped her attack and looked at him.

"Hey, I came to rescue you." Naruto whispered to Tenten.

"Great cause we could have used it a little earlier." Tenten began to say, but stopped for a minute wondering something.

"Hey, where's Ookami?" Tenten asked Naruto.

"He…left." Naruto said with a frown on his face.

"Too bad, but could you blame him." Taifuu said as the tree Tenten and Naruto were behind was struck by a bolt of lightning.  
Naruto and Tenten then moved back as Taifuu appeared in front of the burning tree.

"What kind of ninja reveal their location. You two must be the dumbest ninja there is." Taifuu said as he began to laugh.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. After all I'm about to take you down." Naruto said as he ran toward Taifuu.

"Stupid brat!" Taifuu yelled as he swung his staff, knocking Naruto in his side.

"You're an insult to all shinobi. And here I thought I would find a challenge. Whatever that weird chakra was, was just a one time deal." Taifuu said happily as Naruto got up to his feet.

"Why you." Naruto said angrily.

"Naruto, we have to attack him together." Tenten said as she appeared at Naruto's side.

Naruto then nodded, as both he and Tenten readied themselves to attack.  
Taifuu gave off one last chuckle as he pointed his staff in Tenten and Naruto direction.

The blue, glass ball hanging from the staff's tip began to glow with a green light, as the spike on the spear's tip then began to discharge small bolts of electricity.  
"Now…DIE!!!" Taifuu yelled as a bolt of lightning shot out of the spear and toward Naruto and Tenten.

Naruto and Tenten quickly dodged the attack by jumping up and onto a tree branch.

The bolt however moved like it was alive, and turned around to attack them.  
Startled by the lightning's movement, Naruto and Tenten barely dodged the lightning.

"Two little genins running scared. I wonder which one I should fry first." Taifuu said as he gave off a loud laugh.

"Wind Style! Wolf Howl!" Ookami yelled.

A spiraling attack of wind soon collided with the lightning destroying both attacks.

"You call that a jutsu." Ookami said to Taifuu as he appeared standing in front of him.

"What are still doing here?" Taifuu asked Ookami.

"Simple…I'm here to kick your ass." Ookami replied.

"Just try!" Taifuu yelled upset by Ookami's answer. Another bolt of lightning was then fired from Taifuu's spear and toward Ookami.

Ookami however stood still, and released a small cyclone from his behind his mouth guard. The cyclone acted as a shield and completely blocked Taifuu's attack.

Both Naruto and Tenten stood on the tree branches as they watched Ookami block the attack.

"That was amazing. I can't believe he can do that." Tenten said in ah at Ookami's jutsu.

"If he could do that, then why did he want to run away earlier?" Naruto said confused.

"Naruto, Tenten, I want you two to get Mangu and leave. I'll handle this fast." Ookami said to his students.

Obeying the order, Naruto and Tenten leapt from their tree branches and landed around the unconscious Mangu.

"If you think, I'll go down that easy then you're a fool Ookami!" Taifuu yelled angered at Ookami.

Taifuu then performed the sign of the tiger and the bird and placed the metal tip of his spear into the ground.

"Lightning Style! Art of the Dragons Wrath!" Taifuu yelled as the sky became covered in dark clouds. Once the sky was completely covered, bolts of lightning shot down and annihilated the forest's surrounding.

"How was that Ookami." Taifuu said happily as he stared at the damage his jutsu caused.

Taifuu stood in the middle of cloud of dark grey smoke. The trees were destroyed as only the bottoms of their trunks were left burnt black like the ground.

As the smoke cleared, Ookami was still standing facing Taifuu with a tired look on his face.

"So you managed to live, but look at yourself. You're pathetic." Taifuu said with a smile on his face, as he stared at the tired Ookami.


	19. The Fox Mighty Wind

New chapter is up. Please read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and anyone who thinks I do is a sad fool.

* * *

As Taifuu and Ookami stood on the charred forest floor, buried underneath a thin layer of the burnt remains of the forest, Naruto, Tenten, and Mangu lay unconscious. Knocked out by the force of Taifuu's Art of the Dragon's Wrath, the three genins remain clueless to Ookami's fight with Taifuu. 

"Any last words before I put you to sleep." Taifuu said mockingly to Ookami, as he readied his staff to deliver another lightning attack.

"Yeah. You lose." Ookami said with a smile on his face. With that said Ookami's body soon became a puff of smoke.

"A clone! Then where's the real one." Taifuu said as he began to look around for Ookami. After a while of scanning the surrounding for a sign Ookami, a thought entered Taifuu's head. 'That fool must have left again. He must have realized I'm too strong for him. Pathetic. I guess all that's left is to kill those genins.'

Taifuu then began to walk toward the patch of ash that covered Naruto and the others.

"Now I think that they should be here!" Taifuu said as he punched his way through the ash, and pulled the unconscious Naruto out from under the ground.

"I'm going to have fun killing you. I only wish you're awake so I can ask what that chakra was." Taifuu said as he held Naruto up with his right hand, and withdrew his left arm to deliver a punch to Naruto.

"If you want to know that, then I'm afraid you have the wrong body." Ookami's voice said from the unconscious Naruto.

While Taifuu became shocked at the voice, the unconscious Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke and in its place was a smiling Ookami.

"Got you." Ookami said smiling at Taifuu. Ookami soon used his hand to knock himself free from Taifuu's grip.

Once he realized what had happen, Taifuu began to deliver his punch, but was struck by one by Ookami in his stomach, stunning him for a second and stopping his punch.

"That was just the beginning." Ookami said as turned to his side and lifted his left leg and drove into the same spot he struck Taifuu with his punch.

The blow from the kick proved to be strong as the kick knocked Taifuu backwards and skidding across the charred ground.

'And to end it.' Ookami thought as he took a kunai from his pouch and began to run toward Taifuu to deliver the blade into his chest.

As Taifuu flew backwards, he used his left hand to push himself up, into a back flip, and finally on his feet. Angered by the attack, Taifuu used the force from his landing to turn his feet into springs and launching himself toward Ookami with his spear ready to stab Ookami.

As the two bodies collided, Ookami was unable to deliver his attack, do to the fact that Taifuu's spear was longing and was able to strike first.  
Similar to Ookami's kick, the spear sent Ookami backwards, as he rolled across the ground leaving a small gash in his chest.  
Once Ookami stopped from rolling and recovered, Ookami quickly stood up and began to counterattack. However, the wound on his chest proved to be too painful as Ookami collapsed back on the ground.

"Is there a problem Ookami." Taifuu said as he walked over toward Ookami's wounded body. As Taifuu looked over Ookami he lifted his foot and kicked Ookami in the chest rolling him onto his back.  
Damaged by the kick, Ookami moved his left hand over the gap on his chest to protect it from further harm.

"Like that will help." Taifuu said to Ookami as he lifted the spear over Ookami's body.

"Now DIE!" Taifuu yelled as he began to drive the spear down toward Ookami.

The forest floor began to shake as blood red chakra began to rise from the ground over Naruto's body. Startled by the shaking, Taifuu stopped his spear just a few inches above Ookami's chest.

"This chakra. It's that kids." Taifuu said as he turned around to see the red chakra rise from the ground like geysers of chakra.

As the red chakra began to rise faster, the ground beneath it began to give away as the ground was pushed upward as Naruto rose from the ground surrounded by the same red chakra giving him the form of a one–tailed red fox.

"So you want to fight. Fine, I'll take care of you too." Taifuu said as he lifted his spear and turned around to face Naruto.

"I don't know, what kind of chakra you have, I'll still win." Taifuu said. As he spear's tip began to glow with a blue light.

"Lightning style! Storm Beam!" Taifuu yelled as a blue lightning bolt shot from the spear and toward Naruto.

As the bolt approached Naruto, Naruto simply released a loud roar that caused the lightning to change direction and crash into the ground before it could reach Naruto.

Shocked at Naruto's power Taifuu stood in amaze. Taking the opportunity to attack, Naruto charged toward Taifuu using his arms as forelegs and giving him a boost in speed.  
Using his speed, Naruto tackled Taifuu with great force sending him flying backwards and assed Ookami.

'So this is the power Inko and Koumori were talking about. If Raion and Kimera get it…I fear what they will use it for.' Ookami thought as he watched Naruto using the Kyuubi's chakra.

As Naruto watched as Taifuu lay hurt from Naruto's attack, he stared down at his left hand. The red chakra surrounded his hand giving it claws of chakra.

'So the nine-tailed fox gave me his chakra again.' Naruto thought as he left his head up to see Taifuu starting to stand up.

"Nice try!" Naruto roared as he ran toward Taifuu and scratched him on the back, leaving four bloody slashes on Taifuu's back and forcing Taifuu to kneel on the ground.

With the first blow done, Naruto landed on the ground next to Taifuu and kicked Taifuu into the air and flying high upward.  
As Taifuu hovered in the air, Naruto appeared over him and delivered another kick this time sending him crashing into the ground.  
The force from impact caused Taifuu to spit blood and stunned him as he lay motionless on the ground. Trying to recover, Taifuu turned his body over and saw Naruto falling down with his fist ready to strike Taifuu again.

As Taifuu watched Naruto, he noticed his left hand and the attack concealed in his palm. The attack was a spiraling sphere of blue attack.

"Wait a minute! That's!' Taifuu realized as Naruto delivered the attack, causing a crater to form under Taifuu.

The impact soon covered the vicinity in a cloud of dust and ash. The dust and ash formed a thick cloud making sight almost impossible.  
As the dust and ash settled, Naruto was standing in a crater overlooking an unconscious Taifuu. Taifuu laid in the center of the crater, with his mouth covered in blood and a bad wound on his stomach where Naruto's earlier attack landed.

"Damn. How can a brat like you have this much power?" Taifuu said as he coughs up blood.

With Taifuu defeated, and his victory insured, the nine-tailed fox's chakra began to retreat back into Naruto's body  
With his chakra back to normal, Naruto jumped out of the crater and began to search for his comrades.

"Hey Ookami!" Naruto yelled as he saw Ookami still laying on the ground.

"Naruto. Where's Taifuu?" Ookami asked Naruto as he finally got up.

"I defeated him. Not bad huh." Naruto said smiling.

"Heh, not bad at all brat." Ookami responded.

"Brat! Hey I defeated someone you couldn't!" Naruto began to yell.

"Uh, what happen?" Tenten said as she lifted herself from underneath the dust and ash. As she stood up she began to brush the dust and ash off of her, but stopped as she heard Naruto yelling at Ookami.

She quickly looked around to catch site of the blonde ninja and finally caught site of him and Ookami.  
Excited to see the two familiar faces, she ran toward the two and greeted them.

"Hey Naruto, Ookami-sensei!" Tenten yelled as she joined the two.

The three shinobi then joined in conversation, while a little passed where Tenten was the ground began to stir as Mangu dug himself out. As he got up from the hole, he heard a low voice coming from the direction of the same crater Taifuu lay in.

"What was that?" Mangu said to himself. He then turned to see his three allies talking to each other. He was about to start walking toward them, when the same voice caught his ears. He soon recognized the voice as Taifuu. Wondering why he was alive, Mangu decided to check out the hole.

Once Mangu was close enough to see inside the hole, he saw Taifuu laying beaten and almost dead.

"So you're still alive, but not for long." Mangu said as he took one of his kunai out to finish Taifuu.

"I was right you know. That blonde brat. He's a ninja from Konohagakure." Taifuu said weakly.

"Not this again. You have no real proof." Mangu angered at Taifuu's claim.

"No proof huh. That technique he used to kill me and make this crater is one called 'Rasengan'. I remember it well, it was the technique the Fourth Hokage used in the Great War." Taifuu told Mangu.

"The Fourth Hokage." Mangu said confused.

"Yeah, if you don't believe me ask any ninja in that was in that war." Taifuu said with his last breath as he finally died from lost of blood.

"I wonder if it's true. Is Naruto a Leaf ninja?" Mangu said as he turned to see his three teammates.

From the group, Ookami looked up to see Mangu looking at them.

"Hey Mangu come on. We should get going back to the village. I have to go and report this to the village leader, and you three should get some rest, cause tomorrow you three become chunins." Ookami told the three ninjas.

"Yeah! Yahoo! I'm a chunin!" Naruto yelled happily.

"I don't believe it." Tenten said as she tried to maintain her excitement.

'Chunin me.' Mangu thought at the news.

"Let's get going." Ookami said as he began to leave the forest, and was soon followed by Naruto, Tenten, and Mangu.


	20. Howling Comet part 1

Sorry it took me so long to update. Anyway the next chapter is up and sorry it's not very long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and anyone who thinks I do is a fool

* * *

Back at the Village Hidden in the Beast, the sun rose shining its light over the waking village. As the sunlight hit the window of a certain apartment, inside the newly blonde chunin, Naruto, quickly sat up and let out a loud yell.

"Yeah, good morning Yajuugakure! Believe it!" he yelled happily sitting on top of his bed.

"Naruto will you please keep it down!" an angry voice yelled from the other side of the wall next to Naruto's bed.

"Hehe…Sorry Tenten. I guess I'm just a little excited." Naruto responded to the voice.

Finished yelling, Naruto began to prepare for his day. He got out of his bed and walked across the room to a wooden dresser with a ninja doll placed on top.  
As Naruto pulled open one of the drawers and lifted out a plain black shirt and black pants.

Outside the room, Tenten opened the door to her room and walked out fully dressed and was walking over to the stove to begin making breakfast. As she opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs, Naruto opened his door and walked out fully dressed.

"Hey Tenten…What's for breakfast?" he asked the kunoichi as she laid down a frying pan on the stove and turned it on.

"Nothing if you don't help out. Now I need you to go and pick up some groceries." Tenten said as she handed Naruto a list.  
Without fighting, Naruto put on his shoes and left the apartment with the list in his hand.  
"That was easy. I didn't have to yell that time." Tenten said as she began to crack open eggs and placed the yoke on the sizzling frying pan.

As Naruto left the apartment he walked down a flight of stairs that led to the ground.  
As he made it the bottom of the stairs he began to walk toward one of the main streets and the market.  
As he reached the street, he found it slightly crowded with people. With the amount of people walking down the road, Naruto had to push his way into the street and to get to his destination.  
Once Naruto finally joined the flow of traffic he soon found himself stopping at a store by the side of the road.

As Naruto pushed his way to the store, he accidentally bumped into a tall man. The man had short black hair with a ninja headband and dark blue jumpsuit and a dark green vest.  
Both Naruto and the man soon fell to the ground. As the two got up, the man showed a scowl on his face as he grabbed the collar of Naruto's shirt.

"Hey brat! You better apologize!" the man yelled angry at Naruto.

"I would if you let go of me!" Naruto yelled back.

Outraged by Naruto's response, the man threw Naruto backwards. The throw was weak as Naruto was able to land on his feet.

"You know what! You have a real attitude problem. I'm a chunin and your superior." The man told Naruto.

"Hehe. Not quite. I'm a chunin too." Naruto said chuckling.

"I guess the Ninja Council will make anyone a chunin." The man said laughing.

As Naruto and the man argued, the scene they were causing has started to attract the attention of all the people walking pass the store.

"Naruto, you better cool it." A voice said behind Naruto.

As Naruto looked behind him, he saw that it was Ookami that spoke.

"Ookami-sensei. I'm busy. This jerk thinks he's…" Naruto began but was stopped by Ookami using his palm to cover Naruto's mouth.

"Naruto, a chunin shouldn't let a simple insult upset him." Ookami began. Ookami then looked up at the man that Naruto was yelling at. The man still wore a scowl on his face as he stared at Naruto and Ookami.

"And you shouldn't care about an insult from a fool." Ookami added as he stared at the man.

"A fool, am I! Why don't we just see whose the better ninja Ookami! You don't scare me!" the man yelled as he and Ookami stood in a stare lock.

"You wouldn't last five minutes against Naruto, let alone against me." Ookami said calmly.

"Why you." The man mumbled. Pushed to his limits, the man pulled a kunai from one of his vest pocket, and charged toward Ookami.

"That's enough." Another voice said. The man was then stopped in his track by an unseen force and was thrown back tremendously. The man crashed into a wall of another building and was covered in wreckage caused by the crash.

"Hello Raion." Ookami said as he stared at the damage.  
The tall, red-haired ninja, Raion appeared by Ookami's left hand side.  
Shocked at the sudden appearance, Naruto fell on his butt as he stared at Raion.  
He wasn't wearing his usual outfit. He wore a buttoned up blue shirt and black pants. He also held a lit cigar in his mouth.

"Ookami do you have a minute later?" Raion asked as he stood next to Ookami.  
Naruto soon stood back up as he stood behind Raion and Ookami.  
Ookami soon nodded and Raion left disappearing as fast as he appeared.

"Naruto have a good festival." Ookami told Naruto as he began to leave.

"Huh, wait! What festival?" Naruto asked, stopping Ookami in his track.

'That's right. It's not a surprise he doesn't know.' Ookami thought.

He then turned around to face Naruto and explained that there was a festival later tonight celebrating the appearance of the Howling Comet.

"Huh. Howling Comet?" Naruto asked confused.

"It's a comet that appears once every ten years. It first appeared in the night sky on the very night Yajuugakure was fully created." Ookami explained.

"Really, that's so cool." Naruto said excited.

"Well see you later." Ookami said as he left.

"A festival tonight. I can't wait!" Naruto said as he finally got the groceries and was heading back to the apartment.


	21. Howling Comet part 2

New chapter. Please read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and anyone who thinks I do is a sad fool.

* * *

As Ookami left Naruto on the busy street, Mangu stood overlooking the two members of his squad. As he stared at his teammates, his mind flashbacked to him hearing Taifuu's dying words. The words of Taifuu telling Mangu that Naruto is a ninja from Konohagakure kept repeating themselves in his mind. 

"Naruto Uzumaki. Just what is your story." Mangu said as he stared at Naruto as he began to make his way to his apartment. As he stared his eyes showed anger and his fist began to clench shut from the anger he had for not knowing for sure if he can trust his teammate.

As Naruto got out of eye sight, Mangu began to run across the building tops toward the mansion that was his home. His mind soon flashbacked to a scene while he was in Yajuugakure's ninja academy, a class of students including a young Mangu were listening as the chunin in charge of teaching was lecturing them about foreign ninjas.

"Remember, as a ninja of the village. It is your duty to protect and serve it. And one of the duties is to make sure that if a foreign ninja that is in the village without permission is found inside the village walls, then that ninja must be captured and possibly killed." The chunin lectured.

'If Naruto really is a Leaf ninja, then that is just what I'll to do. I'll just have to kill him.' Mangu thought as he reached his home.

At another spot in the village, Ookami sat underneath a tall tree in the middle of a park. Other villagers were busy there too, as they sat up spots on the ground to overlook the comet.

"Hey look there he is. The Lone Wolf, Ookami, I hear he's in charge of some squad." A female voice said impolitely as Ookami sat under the tree tiredly.

As Ookami barely lifted his head to see the person talking, he saw female was standing with two other people, a male and female. The two girls both wore pink kimonos with roses on the fabric, and the male wore a ninja uniform and a headband around his forehead.

"I can't believe he's in charge of a squad." The other female said.

"It's a shame really. All the years I've been a chunin, all I heard about him was how strong he is and how he leaves teammates to die." The man said rudely to his two comrades.  
As the group chuckled at the thought of Ookami leading a squad, Ookami lowered his head and thought about his past.

'I wonder what's sadder, the fact that they're right, or the fact that I know that they're right.' Ookami thought. 'Izumi. Toku. I wonder what you two are saying about me in death.

'It's still not too late to change Tomo." The voice of Izumi said in Ookami's head.

'Izumi… when I first started to trained under Raion, I did it under the belief that you and Toku would still be alive. Every time I asked Raion to see either of you, he said I would eventually, but as the years went bye and I got stronger as a ninja, it occurred to me that you weren't alive or even in the village.

I overheard Raion talking about me to Tora, the Great Tiger. They were talking about how I got stronger and their conversation soon led to Tora asking Raion how he got me to join the village without the use of the Memory Replacement jutsu. Raion responded that he tricked me into think my friends were alive…

But, even knowing the truth about you two. I couldn't leave the village. My heart became anchored here and I myself lost most of my humanity.'

Ookami then opened his eye fully and looked up at the sky.

"Izumi, if it's still not too late, then I know how I can pull up my anchored heart from this place." Ookami said to himself as he got up from under the tree and began to walk back into the village.

In another part of the village, back at Naruto and Tenten's apartment, the two chunin opened the door to their apartment and walked out. The sun has already gone down and the moon was fully covered by the Earth's shadow, the only lights in the sky were the multiple stars in the sky.

As Tenten and Naruto left for the festival, they were wearing their usual outfits.  
"The stars are out, it's a new moon, and no sign of a cloud. Tonight is a perfect night for a festival and for comet gazing." Tenten said as she looked at the night sky.

"Yeah, good thing I found out from Ookami, or we would have missed it." Naruto said smiling.

"Naruto, I knew about the comet days ago." Tenten told him.

"Huh…Wait how? I just found out." Naruto asked shocked.

"I once overheard these two girls talking about it. You were with me." Tenten told him with her hands on her hips.

"Oh. I see." Naruto said sadly.

"Oh, but you know…I'm glad you reminded me today." Tenten told him.

"Yeah, you would have forgotten. Hehehe." Naruto said happily.

"Oh yeah! If I'm so forgetful then why don't I forget about you and me going to this festival together!" Tenten angered by Naruto's remark.

"Huh, we were going together? As a date?" Naruto said shocked.

"Huh. Maybe." Tenten said smiling as she began to walk to the festival laughing under her breath.

"Hey wait! Are we or not!" Naruto called after her.

As the festival began, the main street and a few smaller streets were decorated and carts of different foods and games aligned the streets.  
Amazed at all the fun, Naruto and Tenten enjoyed the festival and all the different games it had.  
Soon three hours passed and it was almost midnight and almost time for the comet to appear.  
As the comet arrival drew closer, ninjas ran across the building roof tops announcing the comet's arrival.  
As the ninjas disappeared, the villagers below all cheered and gathered with their families to watch the comet.

"Alright. Come on Naruto let's go and get a good spot." Tenten said happily as she pulled on Naruto's jacket.

"Yeah. This is going to be great!" Naruto said as he joined Tenten in searching for a good spot.

Their search led them to the center of the village. Naruto and Tenten found a perfect spot on a roof there, as they laid down a red blanket with a yellow spiral on the roof to sit on.

"I wonder when the Howling Comet will appear." Tenten asked as she stared at the star filled sky.

"That will be in ten minutes." A voice said behind them.

Naruto and Tenten looked behind them to see Ookami standing there, Ookami's face was pointing toward the sky but his eyes were staring at the two chunins.

"Hey Ookami-sensei. In ten minutes." Tenten said wanting to confirm the information.

"Yup. The Howling Comet appears in the sky at twelve fourteen a.m every five years on this day. The day the Village Hidden in the Beast was created." Ookami told them.

"That's so cool. How many years ago was that?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Naruto, I can't believe you don't know that." Tenten said upset by Naruto's question.

"Sorry, but I don't remember. Do you Tenten?" Naruto asked her instead.

"Huh, of well…" Tenten said nervously as she redirected her face to the sky again. 'I don't know either but I can't let Naruto find out. I'll look like an idiot.' Tenten said in her head.

"That was exactly thirty years ago." Ookami told Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head at the answer while Tenten let out a breath of relief that she was off the hook, but she soon had a question pop up in her head and quickly asked Ookami.

"Thirty years. That seems a little young compared to the other villages." Tenten said to Ookami.

"Yes it is, but the shinobi are just as powerful as any other non-main village." Ookami said as he fully looked at Tenten.

"There it is!" a voice yelled gladly from the distance.

Soon Tenten, Naruto, and Ookami all looked up at the sky. As they stared at the sky, their eyes and faces lit up with joy as they saw the Howling Comet soaring through the sky.  
The comet's center was an orange red that sparkled with yellow constantly. The center was surrounded by light blue fire that covered the rock completely. Following the rock was the tail that was twice the length of the comet itself. The tail shined with the same flames as the comet but waved brilliantly like a wolf's tail as the wolf ran.

"That's so cool." Naruto said admiring the comet.

"You two enjoy. It won't appear for five years." Ookami said as he soon left the two chunins alone on the roof.

"Huh where did Ookami-sensei go?" Naruto asked as he noticed the absence of their sensei.

"Who really cares now?" Tenten said as she kept staring at the comet.

Naruto nodded as he began to turn around to look at the comet, but as he turned his head, his eyes caught sight of some other beauty.

Naruto eyes stopped at Tenten's face. As Tenten continued to stare at the comet, the light from the comet illuminated her body.

"Have you ever seen anything as beautiful as this?" Tenten said as she stared at the passing comet. The light from the comet showed a smile on her face as she watched happily.

"No, not that I can remember." Naruto said softly as he himself stared at Tenten's face.

"Really." Tenten said as she finally looked around at Naruto. As she looked at Naruto, she saw that he was staring at her. As they exchanged stares, her heart rate began to race as she realized that he meant her.

They stared in each others eyes for what seemed to be forever as they saw the reflection of not only themselves but also what appeared to be each other standing next to their reflection.  
Before they even thought about it, they both leaned forward to each other and let their lips meet. As they kissed on the roof the comet continued to soar and shine brightly in front of them. Illuminating their kiss with colors of red, orange, and yellow.

At a different location in the village, Mangu stood silently as he stared at the comet.

'Naruto Uzumaki, you will not get away with your actions.' Mangu thought as he stared at the comet from the top of a tree.

As he looked at the comet he had only one thing on his mind. 'Naruto Uzumaki, your time in this village is over.'


	22. A Busy Day Off

Sorry I haven't updated in a while and also for this chapter for not being very long.

Anyway, i like to point out that I haven't forgot about the other Leaf ninja. They're going to become a part of this story, but not for a few more chapters and i do have a reason for their absense.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and anyone who thinks I do is a sad fool

* * *

As the night of the Howling Comet passed, morning came and with it Naruto found himself bursting with energy. "Yah!" he screamed joyfully as he quickly sat up in his bed. Shortly after Naruto's outburst Tenten banged on the wall opposite of Naruto.  
"Naruto keep it down! Some of us are still tired!" she yelled at Naruto.  
Used to the banging, Naruto quickly apologized and started on getting dressed. 

With his mission clothes on, Naruto quickly ran out of his room and into the living room, but before he could leave his apartment completely he stopped as his eyes caught sight of a note pinned to his front door.

As Naruto plucked the note off, he quickly recognized the handwriting as Ookami's.  
"_Dear Naruto and Tenten. If you planned on a mission today, I'm sorry to disappoint you. The festival last night has took away all me energy. Mangu has already been informed and is also resting. To cut matters short, you and Tenten have another day off."_

As Naruto finished reading the note, he angrily crumbled it up and threw it on the ground.

"I don't believe it! I'm a chuunin! Can't I go on my own missions now?" Naruto yelled furiously.  
Curious about the outburst, Tenten quickly walked out into the living room with her hair still not brushed or up.

"Naruto, what made you so mad that you had to yell." Tenten said annoyed at her roommates yelling.

"Ookami-sensei is what made me mad. We don't have any missions today." Naruto informed her.  
As Naruto finished telling her about what he read, both he and Tenten exchanged looks until Tenten simply let out a soft yawn.

"What's so bad about that? The festival wiped me out." Tenten said with a small grin on her face.

"Yeah but. Not having any missions it's boring." Naruto said as he lowered his head.  
As Naruto stared at the floor sadden, Tenten quickly got an idea in her head.  
"Alright, I got it." Tenten said as she pounded her right fist in her left palm.  
Startled by this news, Naruto quickly pulled his eyes up to look at Tenten curious.

"You and me are going to have a night out on the town." Tenten said happily as she told Naruto of her plan.

"Do what?" Naruto said uncertain about the idea.

"You and me are going to go out and have fun together." Tenten explained.

"Huh. You mean like a date." Naruto said a little happier.

"Oh well. Yeah. I guess. If you want to call it that." Tenten said as she turned away blushing.

"Yeah. Believe it! You and me, a date." Naruto said as he grinned widely at his blushing teammate.

Tenten then turned back around only slightly blushing.

"Alright, but you have to pay for dinner." Tenten informed Naruto chuckling.

"Huh, I do." Naruto said disappointed. He then looked up at the ceiling, but quickly lowered his head back to Tenten and agreed.

Hearing his answer, Tenten began to blush again as she tried to turn her head, but found it fixed on Naruto.

As the two exchanged looks, Tenten and Naruto slowly began to move forward to embrace each other, but quickly stopped as a knocking came from their door. Startled, they bother retreated a few inches backwards staring at each other excitedly. As another knocking was made, Naruto finally went to the door and opened it.

With the door opened and ninja wearing a bird like mask handed Naruto a brownish-orange envelope. With the envelope in Naruto's hand, the ninja vanished as Naruto closed the door.

"Well that was unexpected." Tenten said as she slowly walked over to Naruto, as he opened the envelope.

As he lifted the opened envelope, a note and a key slid out and into Naruto's open hand.

"_To the ninja that received this package, I, Lord Kimera, ask for you to deliver this key to the jonin Raion. He will be waiting for it by Area 17 on the outskirts of the village. It is important he receives the key as soon as possible."_

"Alright. Finally a mission!" Naruto yelled happily as he began to jump with joy.

Staring at the excited Naruto, Tenten let out a slight sigh and whispered to herself that some things never change.

With the two of them ready, they quickly left their home heading for Area 17.

Area 17 was a small rocky mountain overlooking the village. Since the mountain has caves going deep into the rock, the mountain was considered the perfect spot for the village experiments.

While Naruto and Tenten ran across the village rooftops, two ninjas wearing bird masks watched them as they headed toward their destination.

"The targets are heading toward the destination. We'll await further instructions." one of the ninja said into a microphone in his mask.

Also overlooking the two traveling ninja, Mangu stared hiding on another rooftop watching his teammates.  
"It's about time you leave this village Naruto."

* * *

Next chapter: Speed Fight. Mongoose vs. Fox


	23. Speed Fight: Mongoose vs Fox

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. It just's been...OVER FOUR MONTHS! Yeah. Sorry, but new chapter is up.

Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto and anyone who thinks I do is a sad fool.

* * *

On the outskirts of Yajuugakure, Raion stood on the top of a small mountain staring toward the village.  
"Eleven seventeen exactly and Ookami's new friend is still not here. Judging from Ookami's reports on the escort mission and the Cloud annihilation mission, the boy lacks perfect control over this monstrous chakra of his, but both he and Inko swear it to be powerful and amazing. I, the Great Lion of Yajuugakure, Raion wish to observe this child powers myself… and his comrade, the young girl from the Leaf village. Though having no amazing powers, Ookami said she isn't bad in combat." Raion quietly said as he stared at the village, looking for a sign of Naruto's arrival.

"Sir" a ninja wearing a bird-mask said behind Raion. Without looking, Raion asked what business the ninja had with him.  
"Lord Kimera has sent me to inform you that the lord demands your presence at noon, regardless if this test of yours is successful or not." The ninja told Raion.

"I see. No surprise to me. He and the other two Guards of the Beast don't understand my wish to observe this boy's chakra. Regardless of Inko's or Ookami's reports, I feel there is more to it. A kekkei genkai maybe, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, is full of ninjas like that, the Hyuuga clan and Uchiha clan." Raion said as he kept his eyes fixated at the village.

Quietness soon spread as the messenger ninja stood behind the Raion.  
"Well, is there something else?" Raion asked as he grew annoyed at the messenger ninja's presence.  
"Oh no sir, I just thought if there was something else you wanted to say." The messenger ninja responded.  
When Raion didn't answer, the messenger ninja took that as his answer and left.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Tenten had reached the border of the Beast village leading the Area 17 when a barrage of kunai struck the ground in front of them, halting them both from moving forward.

"What the!" Naruto yelled angrily at the attack in front of him. Both he and Tenten quickly turned around to face their attacker, but were shock to see Mangu standing over them from a building above them

"What's the deal with the kunai Mangu?!" Naruto angrily asked his comrade.  
"Mangu, why did you stop us like that?" Tenten asked peacefully toward Mangu.  
"Tenten, get up here." Mangu told Tenten.

Shocked at what Mangu said, Naruto began to look back and forth from Mangu to Tenten. Tenten also looked shocked as she stood staring at Mangu.

"What. What's going on here Mangu?!" Naruto asked Mangu furious at what he said.  
"What's going on here Naruto, is that I'm going to get rid of you." Mangu responded.

Shocked at what Mangu said, both Naruto and Tenten stood staring toward Mangu, with no idea of what he was talking about.

"Get rid of the look, I know you're not a real ninja of the Beast village, which makes you a spy, and guess what happens to spy that are found out." Mangu said pulling out another kunai.

"Mangu, what the hell are you talking about!" Naruto screamed at Mangu.  
"Naruto, all explanations are over." Mangu said sneering at Naruto, as he leapt from the building and charged at Naruto.

On the other side of the village, Ookami stood gazing at the hospital that Naruto and Tenten were taken into on the day they first arrived in the village.  
As Ookami stood at the hospital's door, the Naruto's voice kept being repeated in Ookami's voice. '…those that just leave their friends behind are lower then scum'. As those words circled in his head, Ookami reached behind as he felt his neck, for cut his once long hair so that it barely hangs from the back of his head.  
"Well I guess this is it." Ookami thought as he walked into the hospital.

Once in the lobby, Ookami asked one of the ladies at the front desk if they could direct him in the direction of the head doctor's office. The lady pointed toward a hallway.  
As Ookami began walking away, the lady gave a remark on Ookami's shorter hair.

"Well, I thought it would be cooler this way." Ookami responded as he turned his head around to face the lady.  
"You know cutting your own hair also means freeing yourself of your past." The lady told Ookami.  
Ookami nodded, as he returned to walking toward the hall.

Back at the village border, using one of his own kunai, Naruto blocked Mangu's attack and left the two of them in a stalemate.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked Mangu as they both tried to push the other away.

"Didn't I say all explanation's are over?" Mangu responded as sweat began to drip from his behind his forehead protector.  
"Fine, if you say so." Naruto told Mangu, as he jumped backwards making Mangu stumble forward a little.

As Mangu recovered from his stumbling, he quickly charged toward Naruto again. Readying for Mangu's attack, Naruto used his Shadowclone Jutsu to create four clones of himself.  
Watching horrified and shocked at her two teammates fight, Tenten found herself, unable to move and confused as to who she should help.  
Naruto was her roommate and she felt stronger connected to, but Mangu said Naruto was a spy and must die and her being a Beast ninja meant Naruto was her enemy.

Thrown backwards by the strength of the four shadowclones, Mangu landed on his back with his kunai landing behind him on the ground. As he got up to face Naruto and his clones, he pulled out a scroll from his pouch and summoned the same sickle he used against Taifuu. "Let's see you handle 'Viper Fangs'" Mangu said happily as he pointed his weapon blade at Naruto.

"Just try using that thing against me." Naruto responded.

Deep within the hospital, Ookami soon entered a circular room that was empty except for the two torches that lit the room. Opposite of Ookami were many opened scrolls hanging from the wall. In all there were at least twenty. Each scroll was blank except for the six blue chains painted on them. The chains were placed as to go from the center to the scroll outward to different sides of the scroll's border.

'What's this, the room is unguarded. Do they not expect this kind of action?" Ookami said to himself as walked across the room. As he came face to face with the scrolls, his eyes soon fell on top of two that had less dust on them then the others.

"These are them alright." Ookami said as he moved in front of the two scrolls.  
As he stared at the scrolls he noticed that some of the chains on them were a darker blue then others.

"So those are the six Chains of Memories. The Chains of Love, Acceptance, Pain, Knowledge, Vengeance, and Strength. The Chain of Strength isn't as strong as the others, and the Chains of Acceptance and Love are the strongest. By keeping those chains as powerful as they are, the victims of the Memory Replacement Jutsu will forget their friends, family, and place of birth, but will still keep their memories of jutsu that they have learned. Still to leave these scrolls unguarded. The human mind is constantly repelling the jutsu, if the scrolls go long with out a medical-nin watching them, some of the ninjas under the jutsu influence might start remembering their past." Ookami said as he tried to make sense of what the Memory Replacement Jutsu does.

"Of course there is also another way to bring their memories back." Ookami added as he lifted a kunai to one of the scrolls.  
"That's enough Ookami." A voice said to Ookami.

One of the medical-nin that performed the jutsu on Naruto and Tenten stood in the door way with a kunai in their hand.  
"What are you doing to the scrolls of Naruto and Tenten?" the medical-nin asked Ookami.  
"In a way cutting my ties to this village." Ookami responded.

Back at the village border, the fight between Naruto and Mangu kept raging on.  
"Eat this!" a shadowclone yelled as he tried to punch Mangu.

Mangu quickly reacted and struck the shadowclone in the stomach with his sickle and in a puff of smoke the shadowclone disappeared.

"Try something else." Mangu said sneering at the remaining shadowclones and Naruto.  
"That's it!" Naruto screamed as he and the other shadowclones charged toward Mangu.


	24. Shadows of the Past come into the Light

The new chapter is up. Enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and anyone who thinks I do is fool

* * *

As the sun shined over the village of Yajuugakure, a bewildered Tenten stood motionless watching the fight from the sideline as Naruto and Mangu fought at the village border.  
Unable to divert her attention from the fight, Tenten watched in horror as her two teammates fought each other.  
"Whose side…is the right side? Naruto is my roommate, but if what Mangu said is true then Naruto is my enemy." Tenten quietly said to herself as she continued to watch.

"You're really pissing me off Mangu!" Naruto said as he and his shadow clones unleashed a barrage of punches on Mangu. As their blows seemed to hit their target, the sound of metal could slowly be heard rattling from behind them. As Naruto turned around to see the cause of the noise, he grew horror struck as he noticed that a chain was wrapping itself around him and his shadow clones.

"heh. Gotcha. Secret Ninja Art of the Supaiku Clan! Ensnaring Viper Fangs!" Mangu said as he recovered from the blows and lifted above his head the handle of the sickle he had earlier. As Naruto turned back around he saw that the chain was being released from the handle.  
"What kind of jutsu is this?" Naruto asked as the chain began to close itself around Naruto and his shadow clones. As the chain tightened itself around them, the shadow clones disappeared in clouds of smoke.  
"A secret weapon technique passed down in generation of my clan. We of the Supaiku clan are considered to be one of the best weapon makers for ninja arts." Mangu told Naruto as the chain fully wrapped itself around his body.  
'Naruto, no. This can't be happening.' Tenten thought as she watched her helpless teammate. 'There has to be a way to end this.'

Back at the hospital, Ookami was beginning his battle with the medical ninja.  
"Ookami I'll ask you again. What are you doing?" the medical-nin asked.  
"I really hate giving an answer out twice." Ookami said as he let out a sigh.  
"Don't play games with me or else." The medical-nin warned Ookami.  
"That would be my line. Unlike with Naruto, you have no power over my memories and no power over me." Ookami said staring at the medical-nin with blood shot eyes. As the two ninja glared at one another, the sound of a low growl could be heard coming from Ookami.  
"Huh. No!" the medical-nin screamed in pain as he was slashed across his body by four claws.

As the blood from the dead medical-nin spread across the floor, Ookami leaned over the body and stared down at the corpse.  
"It's been a while since I changed into that form. I guess I got a little carried away. I meant to kill him silently, now his scream will attract the hospital staff." Ookami said as he moved back to the wall with the many scrolls hangings.

"Now to set things right, and leave this village. Naruto and Tenten, you better not say I never did anything nice for you." Ookami said as he took a kunai from his pouch and struck one of the scrolls in the center. As he pulled the kunai out, it left a hole that soon caught on fire and spread to the rest of the scroll.  
"There's Tenten and now for Naruto's." Ookami said as he lifted up his kunai again.

At the border of the village, Tenten stared watching the trapped Naruto and his attacker Mangu. As she watched, the word 'Release' soon came soaring into her head. 'Release' soon began buzzing around her, unable to tolerate the noise Tenten quickly placed her hands over her ears to stop all noise from entering her mind, but 'release' kept on being repeated.

As she tried to tune out the noise she closed her eyes and almost at one flashbacks from her time in Konoha began to show themselves in her mind like a slideshow, until her mind stopped on one specific memory.  
As her mind began playing this memory, she began hearing a man's voice.  
"Now that you've officially become genin…I want to hear all about your goals!" The man said.  
Tenten soon heard her own voice in the memory.  
"I want to be a strong kunoichi, like my idol…the Legendary Lady Tsunade!"  
As her voice stopped so did her memory and Tenten was able to open her eyes and the voice stopped in her head.

"What going's on? Where am I?" She began asking herself. As she looked up, noticed Naruto and Mangu.  
"Naruto!" She yelled as she took out one of her scrolls and opened it. With the opened scroll in her hand, she quickly shook the scroll toward Naruto and Mangu's direction and at once a barrage of kunai were released from the scroll and struck the chain that bind Naruto and setting him free.  
"Tenten. Why?" Mangu asked shocked at Tenten's actions.

Overlooking the fight from a rooftop, the two ninja wearing bird masks began discussing what they should do.  
"This is unexpected." One of them told the other.  
"How could the seal on their memory be defeated like that?" the other asked shocked at the current situation of the fight.  
"I didn't expect their little quarrel to end up like this. We better report to Raion or someone else soon." The other mentioned. As they nodded in agreement, they turned around to leave but were struck by a strange surge of energy and onto their backs.  
"You know what I want to know. I want to know why those two Leaf ninja are here." A figure said to the two ninja as he stood staring down at the fallen ninja.


	25. The Last Chain Gone!

New chapter is up. Please read, enjoy, and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any one who thinks I do is a fool.

* * *

As Ookami stood staring at the scrolls, he could hear the sound of people running toward him. Knowing he had little time, he quickly stabbed another scroll and as he pulled the kunai out, flames spread from the hole and destroyed the remainder of the scroll.  
"I suppose I should set the other ninja under the spell free as well." Ookami said as he examined all the other scrolls hanging from the wall.  
"That's enough Ookami." A voice said from the doorway.  
As Ookami turned around to face the person, he found himself facing five shinobi, all wearing tall black cloaks and masks resembling birds.  
"The famed Raptor Anbu. Too bad even you aren't enough to take me on. Not when I'm this mad at least." Ookami told the shinobi.  
"Let's see just how good Raion's famed student is." One of the shinobi said chuckling at Ookami.  
"You'll pay for mentioning the name of the one I hate the most." Ookami said angrily as his eyes took the same blood shot eyes as before.

Far from the hospital, Mangu and Naruto were continuing their fight as Mangu had Naruto trapped in his 'Ensnaring Viper Fangs' technique. With her memories of her life in Konoha returned, Tenten attempted to free Naruto and launched a barrage of kunai at the chain that bind Naruto.  
"Tenten. Why?" Mangu asked confused at his once teammate's attack. "He's a ninja of Konoha! As ninja of Yajuugakure, we must respect the rules stated by the leader of our village and kill all outside shinobi!" He explained to Tenten. With his statement over, Mangu found himself out of breath from yelling, and watched Tenten waiting for an answer.  
"Then I guess you have to kill me." Tenten responded.  
Shocked at her answer, Mangu completely forgot about the trapped Naruto and with his lost of concentration the chain binding Naruto soon loosen up and allowed Naruto to free.  
Seizing his chance to escape, Naruto quickly jumped out from the center of the chain and retreated to a safe distance to the left of Mangu.

"Now then. This is for just now!" Naruto said angrily to Mangu creating the hand sign for his shadow clone jutsu, but before he could create the clones, he saw that Mangu was more interested in Tenten and that neither of them were watching him. "Weren't we just fighting right now?" As Naruto wondered about what was happening his head started aching as the word 'Release' began being repeated in his head.

As Naruto tried to stop the word from repeating, images of his life in Konoha began showing up in his mind. As his memories revealed themselves one at a time, his mind soon stopped on one certain memory, and Naruto began hearing a familiar voice in his head.  
"Yeah…the demon fox would do that, but Naruto is different…I've acknowledged him as one of my excellent students." The voice began saying, and as Naruto listened, the face of a man in his mid-twenties appeared in his head. The man had dark hair that was tied in the back in a knot. The man also had a cut along on his nose. It then struck Naruto that he was the one speaking in his mind. "He may not be the hardest worker and he's clumsy so nobody accepts him. He already knows what it is to feel pain in your heart. He isn't the demon fox anymore…He is a member of the Hidden Leaf Village." The man said proudly.

Feeling inspired by his memory, Naruto quickly opened his eyes and lowered his hand.  
"Tenten, you're not making sense. Naruto is an enemy ninja! He's no teammate of ours!" Mangu kept telling Tenten, but she simply stared at him not responding.  
"I'm not sure what's been happening the last few days, but I am sure of one thing." Tenten finally said. And simultaneous both she and Naruto said together.  
"We are both shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaf."

Startled at what he just heard, Mangu stared angrily at Tenten. All the while, his mind was wondering what to do. He wondered if he should attack Tenten too, but as he thought about all his chooses he sadly arrived at the only one that he could decide on.  
Accepting it as the only answer to the situation, Mangu fell to his knees in defeat.  
"I give up."

As Naruto and Tenten watched Mangu, they saw that he had truly given up and won't be making any other attacks on them. Their eyes soon met each others, and with a quick nod from Tenten, both of them fled the scene back into the village and away from the border to the forest.  
But before they were even a mile from the area, a scene on one of the building's roofs caught Tenten's eye, and she urged Naruto to check it out with her.

As they arrived on the roof, they saw the dead bodies of the two ninja wearing the bird masks.  
"What happened to them?" Naruto asked as he stared in disbelief at the ninja's state.  
"Judging from the cuts on their bodies, they died by a sword." Tenten concluded as she stared at the gashes on two bodies.  
"Not exactly, but close." A figure said from behind Tenten and Naruto.  
Reacting to the voice, Naruto and Tenten readied their kunai as they turned to face their new opponent.  
But before they could face the foe, a strong wind smacked their hands and made them drop their kunai.  
"Now hold on, I'm not an opponent." The figure said.

As Naruto and Tenten quickly recovered from the attack, they turned their heads away from their dropped kunai and toward the figure.  
"What?"  
"You're the…"

As Naruto and Tenten saw the figures face, they recognized him as none other then Wani.  
Wani was still the same size as Naruto and had grown eyes. Wani's brow hair was slightly longer than the first time he met Naruto and was messier and he still wore the Beast Village headband. He was now wearing a dark blue shirt with long sleeves, most of his arms and hands were covered by black gloves with metal plates on back of his hands that reached almost to his elbows. He was still carrying the long sword on his back. He wore black pants and shoes.

"So, mind telling me how you got here?" Wani asked Naruto and Tenten.  
But both of them were still shock at seeing him. It was until Tenten remembered something that she spoke up.  
"'What are we doing here'!" Tenten angrily quoted Wani staring at him furiously. "It was because of you that me and Naruto are here!" she yelled.

"Yeah, I'm not to sure how that happened." Wani said as he scratched the back of his head looking for an answer.  
"Than I'll tell you! I was training when I heard those two Beast ninja attacking you and your friends, and I then tried to help them. They then defeated me and Naruto and took us back here and brainwashed us into thinking we were ninja of this village!" Tenten explained not letting up on her anger.

Once she stopped, she began inhaling and exhaling rapidly trying to catch her breath.  
"Tenten can be scary when she's mad. Glad I didn't ask." Naruto thought as he watched Tenten.  
"It was just a simple question." Wani thought as he stared at Tenten.

"Anyway, I'm not too startled at foreign ninja in this village. I've known for awhile that Kimera has been stealing other village's ninja." Wani explained as he broke eye contact with Tenten and stared at his feet.  
"Wait. You mean we're not the only ninja that they did this to?" Tenten asked in disbelief to what she just heard.  
"Afraid so. To tell the truth, over half of the ninja in this village were trained in other villages." Wani continued to explain.  
"No way. Why don't the other village's do something to stop it?" Naruto asked.  
"I think it would be wise for us to move somewhere safer before I explain further. Come on, Raiden is waiting near the village border on another part of the village. Once we're out, I'll explain the rest." Wani told them.  
Once Naruto and Tenten nodded, all three left and ran toward the border.


	26. Time to CounterAttack

Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Anyway, this story is about to get interesting.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, and anyone who thinks I do is a fool.

* * *

Just outside the village border, the young ninja, Raiden, was quietly waiting for Wani to return. He waited in the shadows of the trees that surrounded the village. As time passed, he began to grow impatient. "Where are you? You were only going to scout out the village defense"  
"Hey Raiden"  
Raiden turned his head in the direction of the voice, and saw Wani, Naruto, and Tenten standing on top of the branches above him.  
"It's about time, that you got back." Raiden said irritated, as he jumped up to the same branch as Wani. As he settled on the branch, his eyes quickly saw Naruto and Tenten, but before he could ask what they were doing here, Wani cut him off and ushered all of them to head farther away from the village, and in a flash they all vanished.

All four of them, as silent and fast as they could, ran farther in the forest and away from Yajuugakure. They continued running until, Wani told them to stop at a small clearing that was difficult to see by three trees that surrounded it.  
"All right, this looks like a good spot for some recon." Wani said as the four of them took a break at the clearing.  
"Just tell us, why are ninja being kidnapped and why don't their villages do anything about it?" Tenten said anxious for the answer.  
"Look its simple. If one village accused another of stealing a shinobi from them, it will cause some dispute. One it will cause one of the villages to lose trust in the other. And two it would be a problem when the accusing village begins to search for information or shows informations to try to reclaim the stolen ninja." Wani began to explain.  
As Tenten nodded, Naruto failed to grasp at what Wani was saying.  
"Basicly, the villages won't trust each other, and they might end up fighting if the one village tries to get the ninja to rejoin them." Raiden reexplained.  
"Oh, I get it." Naruto said happily at the new explanation.  
'Isn't that what I said?' Wani thought as he grew annoyed at Naruto.  
"Anyway, since most of the shinobi are of a low class, like genin or a beginning chunin, none of their village see any reason to reclaim them." Wani continued to explain.  
"So they just leave them?" Tenten sadly said.  
"Yeah, none of them wish to start a war over something so low." Wani told her.  
"What do you mean low?" Naruto yelled outraged. His yell quickly startled his companions, and caused Wani to remind him to be quiet.  
"Just because a ninja may not be strong now, doesn't mean they won't be." Naruto said upset.  
"I know. I hope Lady Tsunade didn't do that." Tenten said as she began to worry about the thought of her being abandon.  
"She won't. Grandma Tsunade isn't like that." Naruto reassured her.  
"Anyway, let's get back at track. This might be too much to ask, but I need you two to help me with a mission." Wani told Naruto and Tenten, who stared at him for a moment.

Back, inside Yajuugakure, a man was sitting at a table that had many open scrolls lying on top. The man's face was concealed by a dark grey cloak, and he grumbled as he stared at the open scrolls, each holding a drawing of a different animal. he slowly began to circle different body parts of the animals and each time he did, he nodded his head.  
"Lord Kimera!" Raion said at the other side of a door that was behind the table.  
"Come in." the man told the person. Just then the door opened and the lion like man, Raion, walked in and stood at the base of the door.  
"What news do you bring me?" Kimera asked Raion.  
"My deepest apologies Lord Kimera. The two from males from the Phoenix clan have escaped again." Raion reported.  
"So my pet crocodile and thunder bird have run away again, but this time they left behind my little cat." Kimera said.  
"Yes, this time Tora seperated the three." Raion told him.  
"Good, Wani and Raiden are nothing but pets, but Neko is a one of my prized companions.  
Still Wani is territorial, he'll be back for his sister. I want both Tora and you to be on guard." Kimera ordered Raion, who nodded in agreement.  
As Raion began to leave, he was stopped by Kimera.  
"Also what news do you have about my newly found fox. I've heard he and his little panda friend are doing nicely, and that his abilities might be up to prized companion status as well?" Kimera asked.  
"They're both doing alright. According to Ookami's reports his powers are truly outstanding." Raion assured him.  
"Good to hear. That is all Raion." Kimera said.  
Raion then left, closing the door and leaving Kimera alone.  
"With a female of the Pheonix clan and my newly found fox by my side, I will truly be the greatest beast in this world." Kimera said happily as he shifted through the scrolls until he found one with a picture of the nine-tailed fox that had a red circle around it.

Back at the clearing, Wani just asked Naruto and Tenten to help him with a mission.  
"You want us to help you break into Yajuugakure?" Tenten said startled at the question.  
"Yeah, don't you want to escape?" Naruto asked.  
"Yes, but that will happen when me and all of my siblings are free. My sister, Neko, is still captive." Wani told them.  
"Look, me and Naruto have to return to Konoha. We have friends there and..." Tenten begun to explain but Naruto quickly cut in.  
"Alright, I'm in"  
"What? Naruto are you out of your mind?" Tenten asked startled at his answer.  
"A ninja's village is his home, the thought that some creep is claiming them for his own is sick. I want to bring this creep Kimera down." Naruto said as the image of Sasuke and Orochumaru appeared in his head.  
"Naruto." Tenten said under her breath. "alright, I'm in too." She told Wani.  
"Good, the plan for now will be simple. Me and Naruto will infiltrate Yajuugakure and try to cause a disturbance, and you and Raiden will rush to Konoha and try to bring backup." Wani told them.  
"Wait, why do we have to split up? It's too dangerous for you two to invade Yajuugamike by yourself." Tenten told Wani.  
"We're not invading, just infiltrating and causing a riot, to weaken the village defense." Wani told her.  
"No, you'll cause the village main ninja population to regroup in the village, strengthing it." Tenten said.  
"True, but there will be less ninja guarding the border, making an attempt to invade Yajuugakure easier for Konoha"  
"But you and Naruto will be in harm ways"  
"So you're worried about your boyfriend"  
"He's not my boyfriend"  
"So you're worried about me"  
"Look's its a stupid plan alright"  
"Admit it, you like him"  
"How long will this take?" Naruto said as he and Raiden watched Wani and Tenten argue.  
"Don't know. I clocked him and Neko fighting at three hours once." Raiden told him. Both him and Naruto then laughed, but they soon stopped as Tenten finally agreed with the plan.

With the fighting over, the two newly formed teams quickly went their seperate ways.  
"Hehe, so they split up. Good. this will be more fun for me. I'll first take care of the girl and brat, then settle things with the other two." Koumori said as he stepped out out of the shadows of the tree leaves.


	27. Dark Past of the Mastermind

New chapter is up. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and anyone who thinks I do is a fool.

* * *

The sun shined in the sky, Tenten and Raiden raced through the tree branches back toward the Land of Fire and Konoha. The trip between the villages would take less than two days, but they hoped to make it in less time.  
"Hey, Raiden, how did you three get out before?" Tenten asked as they traveled.  
"Well, before we were trusted as regular ninja and no one expested us too escape, but Wani secretly planned our escape. The plan was for us to escape during the festival of the Howling Comet and to make our way across the different countries until we got to the Land of Wind and begin living there, the two Lands rarely meet so it was the safest.  
But something came up that weakened the village before the festival, and we took the chance to escape than." Raiden explained.  
"What happened?" Tenten asked curious as to what weakened the village.  
"Well the village got most of its support from this one ninja, and something must have happened to him, because Kimera sent some of the best ninja the village had to find him." Raiden told her.  
"Whose the ninja"  
"A ninja called Orochimaru."

Back at the Yajuugakure, Narnd Wani hid themselves behind the shadows of a waer tank, that was welded on a rooftop. There they spied on the village and planned their disturbance.  
"So we agree on the plan?" Wani asked Naruto.  
"Yup." Naruto said with a grin.  
"Well, we needed something small but will cause some of the ninja to be outraged, so I guess this is the best plan." Wani said. He than began to chuckle a little and still laughing said, "Neko will kill me if she found out"  
"Yeah, Sakura would do the same to me." Naruto said with a smile.  
"Whose Sakura?" Wani asked.  
"A girl that's on my squad back in Konoha." Naruto told Wani.  
"So is she your girlfriend or is Tenten" Wani asked.  
"Huh, well she has another guy on her mind and Tenten..."Naruto started to say. "How did you get me and Tenten?" Naruto asked shocked.  
"Well, you two seem interested in each other, and you have spent some time together. So were there no fireworks?" Wani asked.  
"Huh, fireworks." Naruto mumbled as he began to remember the festival and how the comet reflected off of Tenten's lovely face. Hi mind than began to remember the moment they kissed.  
"Hey, no! Forget it!" Naruto began to yell as he shook his head back and forth.  
"Look Tenten and me are barely friends." Naruto told Wani. he than reminded him that they had a mission.  
'He's not telling me something. Oh well, it's his love life.' Wani thought as he began to focus on the mission.  
Before long after they stopped talking, Wani took action and left the roof toward their new destination with Naruto close in following.

"Did you just say "Orochimaru"?" Tenten yelled at Raiden.  
"Huh, yeah. Do the ninja in Konoha know him?" Raiden asked Tenten.  
"Of course, he's one of Konoha's most wanted missing-nin." Tenten told Raiden.  
"You mean, he was a Leaf ninja. I didn't know that. All I know of him, is that he gave Kimera the research need to create the Beast ninja, he practically created the village and its shinobi." Raiden answered.  
"So it's not just the Sound village, but the Beast village. Does Lady Tsunade know of this. I have to tell her." Tenten began to say to herself.  
"He's also the one that told Kimera about my clan, and helped him take us alive." Raiden said angrily.  
"Why does Kimera want your clan?" Tenten asked.  
"In our blood is a kekkei genkai called "the Phoenix Blood". A ninja who has this trait is able to revive themselves and get stronger. For example if I were to get sick, my blood would destroy the virus that caused the sickness and also recreate it allowing me to use the virus as a weapon.  
And Orochimaru found out that this kekkei genkai can also allow for ninja to mutate themselves, giving them stronger limbs or organs." Raiden explained.  
"So your all invicible to death." Tenten pondered.  
"No, we still die if you cut our heads off, we're just harder to kill. There are still some poisons that can kill us, and Orochimaru has a ninja with him who can disable our blood with medical ninjutsu." Raiden told her.  
"So why did Orochimaru stop supporting Yajuugakure?" Tenten asked as she begin to sweat about the answer.  
"I don't know, we left before we could find out. You'll have to ask Kimera for the answer." Raiden told her.  
"Right" Tenten said disappointed at the reply.  
"Too bad you'll never get to." A voice said happily behind them.  
As Tenten and Raiden turned around in response, they were struck by a strange wind that sent them crashing into the ground.

Lying facing up on the ground, tenten quickly opened her eyes to see their attacker, and saw Koumori hanging up side down from a tree branch staring at her.  
"It's you." Tenten said. She then got up onto her feet, but as she stood she almost fell to her knees from the pain of the attack.  
"So we meet again, little leaf brat. Did you really think you can escape a beast in a forest like this. This is like a playground to me." Koumori said happily.  
"So which of you two shall I kill first,or did you two not know that you're exposable." He added. he than began to laugh mockingly at the two young ninja.  
"Tenten quickly pulled out a scroll from her back pouch and shook the opened scroll in front of her, sending a wave of kunai at Koumori.  
With a grin on his face, Koumori opened his mouth and let out a loud screech that deflected all of the fired kunai.  
'Damn, just like with that Sand girl.' Tenten thought as she began to plot her new move.  
But before she could act, Koumori let out another screech, but this one was softer and looked like a small tornado.  
As the attack came closer, Tenten and Raiden quickly jumped out of the attack's way and began to up the tree trunks towards Koumori.  
"Ninja Art. Piercing Darts!" Koumori yelled as five rings of sound fired out of his mouth and were heading toward both Tenten and Raiden.  
Reacting to the attack, they jumped off the trunks on to different trees and continued to head toward Koumori.  
As they came closer, Koumori let out a grin, and opened his mouth again, this time however, he let out a larger ear piercing sream that echoed throughout the forest. The attck could still be heard even as Koumori closed his mouth and stopped.  
Struck by the new attack, Tenten and Raiden lost their focus and began to fall back toward the ground.  
"Now to finish the job." Koumori said happily.  
"Excuse me." A voice said from the rightside of Koumori's head. As Koumori turned to see the person, he was struck in the face by a powerful blow that sent him flying across the forest and crashing into some tree branches.  
As he recovered from the attack, he looked back at where he was and saw a strange ninja standing there on top of the tree branch. The ninja was a tall man that was wearing a green spandex suit and a ninja vest. He also wore a Leaf village headband around his thigh.  
"The ninja you were about to finish off, was none other than one of my students. Maito Guy!" the ninja called out.


End file.
